You and the Keeper
by confinedxlove
Summary: Alex has changed over the summer she is beautiful. Alot of guys turn to her.But what she discovers is that there is one guy who liked her since the beginning...well she have feelings for him too....AN:I FIXED THE STORY SO ITS BETTER TO READ.SRY.READ AND C
1. Chapter 1

Aboard the train...you look for an empty cart. "Oi! Gorgeous, over here!" you turn and see the Weasly twins, peeking over a cart. You smile evily, because you know that they didn't recognize you. And the comment they made, made you feel good about yourself. But you don't take it and act all big-headed.

You go up to them, "My, my, my...I can't believe Fred and George Weasly don't remember their good friend, Alex." They look confused and all of a sudden, Fred recognizes you.

"Oi! It's you...George, its Alex." George and Fred smile. "You changed! A lot...a lot alot." You laugh and you hug them both. After you pull away they grab you and pull you in the cart. "Look, who we found?" they said rather excitingly. In the cart sat Angelina, Carolyn, a girl from Ravenclaw and Oliver. They obviously don't recognize you. "Hom i'm Angelina this is Carolyn and that's Oliver." The twins giggle at this remark. "Hold-on..." Oliver looks up at you examining your face. "You're...you're...have we met before?" You laugh and take his hand into yours.

"Oliver? Don't you remember me?" Oliver's serious face turned red. "Alex? Is that you?" Angelina and Carolyn stood up. "Oh my! Alex." Carolyn and Angelina said in unison. "You look beautiful!" The twins were looking at Oliver. You just stood there smiling because they obviously like the way you look. So you sit by the window next to Angelina...while the boys sit across from you.

You were quiet while everyone talked. Angelina looked at Oliver and started to giggle, Carolyn notices this and nudged her. Carolyn and Angelina then shot a look at you? "What?" you say, "Nothing...Nothing at all." they say. "Ey, girls...you wanna see something?" Angelina and Carolyn nodded and followed The twins. "Are you coming, Alex?" You shake your head. "No, I think I'll stay. But you guys go on. I'll be fine." you say in a sweet voice. "All right.." You look over at Oliver and notice him staring out in the window? "Aren't you going with them?" you say.

"No...I think I'll stay. I had about enough of the Weasley's jokes on people." "Oh..." you. There was an awkward silence between you. "You haven't really changed have you?" Oliver say in a low tone. "No, not at all. I'm still Alex. I just look different." you say to him. "why?" Oliver looks over at you, focusing his gorgeous brown eyes at you. "Nothing, I love your personality being nice to people and all. Most people change when their appearance is much better."

You smile at Oliver. You feel that he isn't the type of guy to judge by the looks. "don't get me wrong...you look beautiful." A grin broke from his face. You guys talk about your holidays, what you did and stuff. Someone knocks on your door, and you see Flint standing in the doorway with a few of his fellow Slytherin. "Is this the new beauty everyone's been talking about?" he said smiling at you. "I'm not new. I'm Alex. You just didn't notice." you say. Flint raised his eyebrows truly shocked, and then smiled showing his UGLY teeth. "Wow, Alex you did change. No more glasses, eh." You see Oliver make a fist. The Slytherin were checking you out and it didn't really make you feel comfortable.

"Flint, please I don't really want to talk to you right now." Flint grunted and walked closer in the cart "Oh really? Why not? I'm gonna talk to you whenever I want wheneve-" Flint was cut short when Oliver blocked him from coming any closer. "No, Flint. You stay away from her, you hear me?" Flint looked over his posse and they all laughed. "Tough one are we Oliver. We'll just see. You won't always be with her. I got all the chances I need." Flint winks at you and heads out. Oliver is still there standing up. You grab his hand and make him sit next to you. "I'm sorry. You could talk to him, I'm not forcing you not to.

I was-" you laugh under you breathe. "Don't say that, Oliver. I'm glad you did it. I never liked Flint. And he used to taunt me remember. Why is he acting any different now?" Oliver looks at you with those eyes again, "Well, because you're more beautiful than ever." You blush at this comment. Oliver was always very nice to you. He was one of the people you full trust, he is also one of the people that be-friended you during first year. The twins and the girls barge in. "Shhh..quiet." they whispered. They were giggling quietly. "What happened? What did you do, now?" Oliver protested. "Us? What didn't do nothin!" George said in between giggles. "Yeah right. You think We're gonna believe that, George?" you say.

"We just threw a stinkbomb in Flint's cart while he was away that's all...you should have see their faces when they walked in." You can't help but laugh yourself. Oliver did the same. "Anyway, now that George and Fred are both here, I need to talk about practices." George and Fred grunted. "Here we go. Wood's gotten junk again." Oliver looked a bit embarassed. "You can't blame me, boys. I'm into Quidditch." "Into? That's a bit a understatement, don't ya think?" George claimed. "More of an obsessed fan." Fred said and they all cracked up except you.

You look at Oliver and you know that his Love for Quidditch is great and you can't blame him. "Actually..." you say interupting the laughter. "I like men that have passions in their life. Something they love doing, its great. Atleast Oliver is commited to something he loves." You look over Oliver and a grin appears in his face. "Well...we give up, what is it Wood?" and the boys talked about Quidditch.FAST FORWARD You enter the Great Hall and sit next to Angelina. The feast was as usual...the first years enter, and get sorted. As you enter the Common Room, you see Oliver seated in by the fire. Angelina gestured you to go and sit next to him.

So you did. "Is this seat taken?" you say. "Oh no, go ahead." Oliver said. So you sit next to Oliver rather close because the couch he's seated is a couch for only two people. "Thanks for what you said in the train earlier." he said, looking at the fire. You can't help it but you're just stared at his face, as the fire refects on it, exposing a great hue of brown in his eyes. You were mesmerized. "What? Is there something on my face?" You smile. "No...not at all. You're face is perfect." You say. You and Oliver had become great friends and touching eachother are no big deal, but flirting (touchy) never got there.

"You're hair is different." he said. "Thanks...i like it." He nods and smiles at you, "It's brushed this time." You give him a WHAT? look...and punch him playfully, but rather hard. and he started laughing, "that still hurts you know." you give him a satisfied look, "Well you deserve it Mr. Wood." You two talk longer.

Just random stuff and Quidditch managed to slip itsef in there. You couldn't help but yawn. "I think you better go off to bed." Oliver suggested cutting short of his story. "No...please continue." Oliver said No, but you put up your feet and rest your head on Oliver's shoulder with your arms entwined with his. You can feel that you're getting really sleepy as Oliver tells his Quidditch stories. And before you know it you're asleep.

Oliver notices this and gets the nearby blanket and wraps it around you. He knows that you're gonna wake up if he moves, so He decided to stay where he is, and right there with the fire blazing, you and Oliver fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

You wake up and see that Oliver is still asleep. It's about 6 am. You get off of Oliver very slowly and quietly making sure he doesn't wake up. After you get up, you put the blanket over him. You look at him, and can't help to think that Oliver IS really cute, especially when he's sleeping. Before you never really had this feeling for him because you two were just friends, but something happened.

You felt something about Oliver that you can't describe. But you ignore it anyhow, because you don't wanna ruin your friendship. Doing that is the last thing on your mind. So you take a shower and get dressed. You talk to Angelina for a while. "SO?" she was highly into gossiping but when it comes to serious talk, she was the one you can turn to.

"So, what?" you say rather inoccently. "Shut-up Alex. You know what I'm talking about. I checked up down in the common room last night and I saw you there...with Oliver...sleeping." You nod while you fix your hair, (upside-down ponytail, secure with a clip)"Oh that..." you turn to look at Angelina. "Explain, missy." she said grinning. "Well, it's quite simple, actually.

We were talking for a while NOTHING happened, if that's what you mean and we fell asleep." She looked kinda disappointed. "That's it!" You nod, "Sorry..." You smile, because she thinks there was actually something that happened between you and Oliver.

But, a feeling came over you and you're suddenly wishing that something DID happen. "Do you wanna get some breakfast with me?" She shook her head. "I'll meet you in the Great Hall, I still have to get dressed." You nod and grab your books. (One for potions and the other for Darks Arts)

You pass the Common Room and see that Oliver's not there, and the blanket was neatly folded off to the side. While walking to the Great Hall, you hear familiar voices talking in a corner. You quickly know that its Fred and George...and Oliver. You can't help it, so you listen.

"...She's great, and I really like her." you hear Oliver say. Your heart jumps, and for a second you think the girl he's talking about is you.

"Well, mate, don't tell me you all of a sudden started liking her." George replied. "No..." Oliver protested. "I've liked her a long time ago." You hear George and Fred laugh under their breaths, "We couldn't tell. Really. Ya know mate, you need to act wee bit different towards girls you LIKE and girls you LIKE LIKE." Oliver agreed, "Well, don't get too caught up, because one of your friends who is a girl...I think she likes you too."

Oliver was startled. In your head you're thinking, 'damn, how did the twins find out that i liked oliver.' But you listen, "But you see I don't like her like that. She's like a sister to me you know. I mean she's nice and all but Not like that." This crushed you. And you can't help but run away. The things Oliver said about the girl...(who you assumed was you)who he only thinks as a sister, kept running through your head. A tear rolls down your cheeks, and all of a sudden you bump into someone. "Are you all right. I'm really sorry." They held out their hand. You look up and see a handsome boy you'd recognize anywhere.

It was Cedric Diggory. You take his hand and he pulls you up. You had a crush on Cedric in 4th year, and he was really nice too. "Are you new?" he asked while gathering your books still lying on the ground. "No. I'm Alex." He looked stunned. This doesn't shock you, you're pretty much used to it already. "Wow..you changed. You look really pretty." Cedric said handing you your books. "thanks, you're not too bad yourself." he blushes at this comment. "You know a lot of people tell me that, comming from you I might just start to believe it."

You laugh, Cedric has a really good sense of humor. "Where are you headed to?" he ask. "Just to the Great Hall, to grab some breakfast." His eyes are very nice to look at but you can't maintain an eyecontact, yet he's the opposite. "Well, same here. So...can I walk you there?" You smile and say of course. So you and Cedric walk to the Great Hall. A lot of girls sneered at you, because it seems like Cedric has his reputation of being the school hunk.

"Don't mind them...they're just jealous, cuz they're not as pretty." You look at him and he gives you grin. You blush, because CEDRIC DIGGORY just said YOU were PRETTY. You reach the Great Hall and spot Angelina. Cedric goes off to his table as you go to yours. Of course not before he kiss your hand. You smile as you sit by Angelina. "What was that about?" she said looking at Cedric. "Oh Nothing..." you say dreamily. "No, its something. I think he likes you." you give her a look. "You think?" she nods. "But, what about Oliver." You totally forgot about Oliver, and the smile on your faced disappeard. Anelina notices this and asked what's wrong. You tell her what you hear, and she feels really sorry. "That's not so bad right?

Since um...well...Cedric made your day." You smile, and all of a sudden the twins and Oliver arrive. "Good Morning, ladies." Fred said happily, grabbing some toast. You smile at him. 'okay...pretend everything's fine', you say to yourself. "Good Morning Alex" Oliver said looking right at you. You nod not even looking at him. You shoot a look from the next table and you see Cedric looking at you. He gives you a wink and you can't help but smile and blush. Oliver traces where you're looking at and saw what Cedric did.

He kept silent for the whole breakfast. When breakfast was over you all walk over to Potions. "Alex!" you stop and turn to see Cedric. This made the other stop, even Oliver. "Where are you off to?" Cedric asked. "Potions...Snape." He gives a disgusted look and you giggle. "Do you mind if I walk you there." You didn't bother asking why, when you said sure. So Cedric and you walk behind your friends. You talk about classes and he humors you and you laugh...

OLIVER'S THOUGHTS

Why is he with her? I can't blame her for liking him, because...well I haven't exactly done anything. I feel so stupid! Only if I started to talk to her more and...actually tell her how I feel. I bet Diggory only likes her because she's more prettier now...but in my eyes, she's always been and always will be...


	3. Chapter 3

You and Cedric have been hanging out a lot lately, and you're beginning to get the cold shoulder from a lot of girls. You find out that Cedric is a really funny person, and very cute. One day, Angelina went to go talk the twins about Oliver, because he's been really down lately. (i wonder why?) She spotted them in the Common Room devising another plot, which means trouble. "Fred, George, can I talk to you fellas for a minute." Angelina said sitting down in a chair. "Sure, Angelina. What about?" asked George. "Well...about Oliver? He's been really down lately, and I'm beginning to worry."

George and Fred looked at each other. "Do you two know anything about this? I want to know, but I'll keep my mouth shut. I just need an explantaion from all this." George inhaled and looked at Angelina. "Well...you see Oliver's depressed." Angelina asked why in a shock, because she knows the Quidditch team's been doing pretty good. "Well, he fancies this girl..." Fred started, "...a lot!" George continued. "Do you want me to tell it or I can let you!" Fred grunted at George. George nodded.

"Well, yea he fancies this girl a lot, but she's been hanging out with another guy lately, and he's thinking that he has no chance at all, and that's why he's been down." Angelina caught on with everything. She told them that you heard the conversation the other day and the twins laughed. "No, No, No...Oliver fanices Alex. The one he likes as a sister is YOU!"

Angelina looked shocked. "Me? No way. I don't like Oliver. He's like my brother. Why did he ever get the idea I liked him?" Fred said, "Well, maybe because you're always worrying about him." Angelina gave them a look which made twins shut up. "So you're telling me, Oliver likes Alex?" Fred nodded, "Yes." George shook his head, "The fella needs help, I tell you.

We told him to act differently among those he fancies and those he only think are friends. His problem is, you can hardly tell...BARELY tell!" George snickered, but saw Angelina's serious face and stopped. "Well...I'm off. This thing needs to get sorted out." "NO! You didn't hear this from us! We swore Oliver we would never tell...yet we just did. But, please, Angelina." Angelina smiled and nodded as she left the Common Room.

You're out by the Quidditch Field walking with Cedric. He's blabbing on about how his father wants him to be this...and that...Well, you can't help but to wander away from the conversation. As you look up in the stadium, you see someone flying their broom. You know who it is, but instead of looking away you keep your eyes on him. He is shirtless...Oliver...he's obviously practicing. You watch him fly around in such speed. "Alex? Are you okay?"

You're startled, and just answer yes. "Am i boring you? please tell me if I am, I do not want to be boring especially in front of you." Cedric said in a very inocent smile. "No, of course not." Cedric lend out his arm and you took it, so that your arms are entwined. He makes you laugh again, and this time you had a fairly good conversation when its not all about him...you got your say in it. But you can't help to see a few girls give you a nasty look.

You try to ignore it and Cedric sees this. "Look, we can go somewhere else, if these people are making you feel really uncomforatble?" You notice that you still haven't done your homework for potions and that you tell Cedric that you need to get back. "I'll walk you there." So he does. As you are about to step inside the Common Room you turn to Cedric. "Why are you being so nice to me?" You timidly say. Cedric smiles and lifts your chin up so you're looking at his eyes.

"Who wouldn't be nice to you? I'm just lucky that you spend those times with me." You blush. Maybe he does like you. You kiss Cedric on the cheek, which is so funny to see because he is extremely blushing. You giggle and head on inside. You feel butterflies inside you and you just lay yourself to bed...just thinking and smiling. Angelina busts in the dorm.

"Where were you?" You were smiling up at her, "With Cedric." Angelina sits next to you, "I've got something to tell you. But since you're starting to like Cedric I'm not sure if you want to hear what I have to say." You sit up and look at her. "What? Tell me, please?" Angelina took a deep breath. "Well, I had a chat with the twins and they said that...Oliver..." she trails off looking at you seeing what your reaction is when she mentioned his name. "Oliver what?" you say.

"Oliver likes you...A LOT from what I hear. And he's depressed." You raise your eyebrows, "Depressed? From what, Quidditch?" Angelina inhales again. "C'mon Alex. Don't you see, he's practically in love with you and it hurts him to see you with another guy. I mean c'mon, don't tell me you haven't noticed Oliver all of a sudden being quiet, going straight up to the stadiums or either his room. I feel sorry for the guy actually."

Angelina said trying really hard for you to understand. "Well what about the girl he only likes as a sister, is that me?" Angelina took your hand, "No, its me!" You're shocked, "No, I don't like him. I just worry about him a lot that's all, cuz really I feel like he's my brother."

You smile. "Alex, he likes you. Please don't torture him, he's seen enough. The twins are trying to talk to him." You feel really sorry for Oliver, but you don't know what to do about Cedric. "I don't know what to do..." you say. "Well, Hogsmeade is almost here, and so is Christmas. Talk to him, please...I've never seen the guy so unhappy before." You smile at Angelina and nod.

You start to feel something for Oliver again, yet its not fully there because the other half is for Cedric. You wonder how you're gonna make this work. You really like Cedric, yet you feel the same for Oliver. At dinner you arrive and sit next to Angelina facing Oliver. He looks tired and just poking the food with his fork. "Hello, miss." Fred ang George greeted you.

Angelina smiled and you say hey to them. "Hello Oliver," you say and he looks up at you and from his tired face you see a small grin appear. So you eat and he's still silent. "So, how's quidditch? I hope its really good, because you know, we've got ourselves a good Keeper and all." Fred and George nudge each other, "That question's for our keeper to answer."

And they all look at Oliver. "It's fantastic, I can't wait to play Hufflepuff..." he trails on looking at you for your reaction. "Then I'll have to cheer you on don't I?" you wink at him and turn to Angelina to start talking. A smile broke from his face. On the way to the Common Room Oliver lagged behind everyone else, so you wait for him. "What are you doing here, Angelina's over there." you smile at him, "I know...I want to walk with you." He lends out his arm,

"As you wish, mi'lady." You hook on his arm and you two talk like the way you two did before. It was oddly fun for you. "I need to get some books from the library." Oliver said letting go of your arm. "I'll come with you." you say. "Okay...pet." he murmured. "Shut-up, Oliver, I heard that. Fine...I'll go back to the tower then. As you turn Oliver grabs you by your hand, "No, please. I was only joking." You look at him and smile and you decided to stay.

So you two walk to the library. You two were fighting over about him calling you "pet"...he was laughin and so are you. "Actually..." Oliver said and he puts his hand around your waist, and to you it actually felt good. "Actually what?" you say.

"Whatever it is I call you, you'll always be my girl...no matter what." He looks down at you and you melt while looking into those gorgeous eyes of his. "Oh really?" you say. "Really." Oliver replies quite seriously. So during the walk to the library you put your head on his shoulder and he pulls you in closer. In the dark halls of Hogwarts, you feel rather safe just by being with Oliver...and for the rest of the walk he just held you and no words passed between each other...


	4. Chapter 4

So you and Oliver are cool again. Except for the fact that he doesn't know that you know that he likes you. (i hope that made sense) You can't help to think about how he called you "His Girl..." Its so sweet you think. Today was the Quidditch match against, Hufflepuff (Cedric's Team) You and Angelina are preparing to go see it. You see Oliver and the twins walking up to the stadium, Angelina stops them. "I hope you guys win...Hufflepuff's no big deal, right?"

They scratched their heads. "We got ourselves a great keeper and two fantastic chasers!" you say and the twins beamed. "Ya hear that Oliver? She said you were great, but she said WE WERE FANTASTIC!" Oliver rolled his eyes. "We better go..." Oliver said and the twins walked away and you grab Oliver's arm. Angelina follows the twins so you and Oliver can be alone. He looks at you with those to-die for eyes. "Yes, mi'lady?" he said grinning.

"Be careful out there." you say, because Quidditch is a rough game, and last year, Oliver got hit real bad. "Don't worry 'bout me. I'll be fine, I'm a great keeper, 'mimber?" he said winking at you. "Good Luck, anyways." You pull him into a hug. He hugs you back and then he starts to chuckle. You hit him playfully, "What? I was trying to be really serious." "Well...I need something more than a hug for good luck...and safety." You raise your brows. "Are you telling me that if I don't give you anything...not hug...you MIGHT get injured?" Oliver nods and starts to laugh.

"Oh really, then?" You feel for your pocket and take out a silk red hankerchief with gold emroidery displaying your name. "Here...a good luck charm" you say. Oliver looked amused. "Happy?" you say, "Glowing." he replied. You laugh and tell him he better go, because the game's almost starting. He nods but before he leaves he gives you a kiss on the cheek and says thank you for the hanky. You smile to yourself and leave to go find Angelina.

You find Angelina saving you a seat in the towers that stood around the stadium. "Why are you so happy?" Angelina asked. "Why can't I be happy?" you say smiling. Angelina was looking at you very suspiciously. The players were let out and they flew around the stadium awaiting Madam Hooch. Oliver stops by the tower you're in and winks at you.

You notice in his right wrist, he has your silky red hanky tied in his wrist. You smile and Angelina notices it too, as she spots your name in the hanky. "What was that about?" you smile at her and you tell her that it was something that you gave Oliver for good luck. Cedric stops by your tower too. "Hello, beautiful." he says grinning you can't help but smile.

In a far view, Oliver is watching. "Hello, Cedric. I wish you good luck on the game. But I hope you know I am rooting for Gryffindor." he chuckles at your remark. "I know...but I also know somewhere inside that beautiful heart of yours, you're also here rooting for me." he winks at you and flys off. "Cedric, eh?" Angelina said...and he game was started as soon as Madam Hooch said so. And they're off, zooming. Fred and George were amazing beaters, gave the other team something to worry about because they're twins. Kinda intimidating too.

Oliver was not bad either. You can't help but watch Oliver more, even though Cedric was the seeker of the other team which made him get more applauds. A Hufflepuff threw in a Quaffle and Oliver caught it. Cedric saw the hanky in Oliver's wrist. In a glance he read your name. He got really pissed at Oliver and did something really horrible.

Cedric told his mates to pass the Quaffle to Oliver and once he catches it hit the Bludger straight to him. And so the plan was on. Cedric was smiling...The audience, Oliver and you have no idea what's going to happen. A Hufflepuff threw the Quaffle to Oliver, he obciously caught it. And then in a split second, Oliver was hit buy a bludger, with that, it made it look like an accident. (since a bludger is very wild. Oliver fell off his broom unconcious. "Oh my god...NO!" you scream and run headed to Madam Pomfrey's. At the Quidditch grounds, Cedric noticed your hanky that fell off Oliver's wrist. He zoomed in picked it up...and caugh the snitch...

You run to Madam Pomfrey's when a girl trips you. You stand up, "What the hell was that for?" You turn around and see Cho Chang. "That's quite a trip, wasn't it?" she sneered. "What do you want. I have to get somewhere." She grabs your wrist and shake it off. "I want you to stay away from Cedric. He's mine! You hear me?" You look at her disgusted. "Why don't you just stay with your little scrawny ass Oliver and leave Cedric to me." This heated you up and slap Cho. Her lip bled. "Don't you talk to Oliver that way."

And you walk away as fast as you can to Pomfrey's. You can't believe what you just did, the thought of slapping Cho all went away as you arrive at the Clinic and see Oliver's body laying at the last bed. You run up to it. He had his eyes closed. "He's still unconscious." you hear Madame Pomfrey say. You sit on Oliver's bed and you caress the side of his face.

His arm is bruised and you can tell he's in pain. "May I stay for the night here, Madam Pomfrey?" you ask. "Well,I normally don't do this but young love is just so nice to see these days, so yes you may." And she walks away. "Young Love?" you murmur, and and a smile appears on your face. "Maybe I am falling for you Mr. Wood." you whisper, making sure you're the only one that can hear what you just said. But you don't know that Oliver heard it too...


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver's Thoughts

Did I hear correcty? Did she really say she might be falling for me? ouch...ow! Please...Alex, follow your heart. YOU ARE FALLING FOR ME...

You fall asleep on the side of Oliver's bed. You feel someone playing with your hair. You budge and look up to see Oliver. "Morning, gorgeous." he whispered, you can tellhe's still in pain. "Good Morning to you too. How's your arm?" You reach over and GENTLY touch it he twitches, "I'm sorry." you say and he smiles at you. "Dear? I will need to perform some curing spells to cure Mr. Wood's arm. So I can let him go." Madam Pomfrey said. Oliver looked at you,

"Go on, get some breakfast." You nod and you take his hand and kiss it. As you walk to the Great Hall, you are approached by Cedric. "Alex. Hi, um...How's Oliver? He took a pretty nasty hit from that bloody bludger." You nod. You totally fell for his acting. I mean who wouldn't. He made the hit look like a total accident. So you finish breakfast and you with Angelina to the Common Room and you're happy that its a Saturday. As you and Angelina walk over to the Common Room you spot Oliver walking with his arm completely cured.

You run over to him with a huge hug. "Whoa, what's that for?" he chuckled. "I am just happy to see you all right." you say beaming. "Well, if I get a hug from you everytime I get injured then I reckon I should be injured more often." You punch him lightly on the arm that used to be injured. "Hey! That still hurts." you laugh. And you two walk together to Common Room. "Oh no!" Oliver exclaimed. "What? What's wrong" you say very worried. "Your hanky, I lost it. It's not in my writst anymore. I'm terribly sorry Alex. I don't know what happened, I'll-" You pressed a finger on his lips and you smile. "Don't worry about it. It's just a hanky, no big deal." Oliver still lookes sorry but its all right.

Hogsmeade Day Angeline and you catch a ride with the twins and Oliver. "Where to fellas?" you say. "We're thinking Zonko's I hear they got new stuff in." Fred said sounding really excited. "I gotta go and get presents though." you say. "Me too, I'll come with you." Angelina said, "But I'll meet you at Honeyduke's. I need to buy a new couldron." You nod, "Um...okay. Oliver where are you going?" he shrugs, "I don't know yet. Maybe Honeyduke's." Oliver has a notorious sweet tooth. "I bet you Oliver will get so excited to see Honeyduke's he won't be able to contain himself!" George exclaimed and you all laugh."Very funny." Oliver said. "

You should join me Alex, since Angelina will be meeting you there anyway." You look over at Angelina and she nods, "Okay, then." When you get to Hogsmeade, the twins go off to Zonko's and Angelina off to the shops. You and Oliver headed for Honeyduke's. But before there he stops at a Broom Shop's window. There displayed was the firebolt. "Ah...the firebolt, eh?" you say. Oliver was smiling just looking at that. You can tell the expression on his face that he desires this broom more than anything. A firebolt and a Quidditch addict can't be a more perfect match.

You don't have gloves and your hands are starting to get really cold. Oliver notices this and he holds your hand, while the other is in your pocket. "Better?" he said smirking. "Much." you reply. You reach Honeyduke's and you see Sweets everywhere and Oliver's eyes just moved from corner to corner. "Fantastic." he whispered. "Hey look! They got new chocolates over there." He pointed and lead you there still holding your hand. There by the counter are chocolates in every variety you can imagine. Oliver got about 3 pounds of Chocolate Sparx. A new type of chocolate where when you bit into it, harmless sparks go off in your mouth.

You should try these, he hands you a couple. They're abou the size of quarters. You take one, while Oliver takes 3 at once. "Are you sure you can handle that?" Oliver nods very full of himself. He eats them and starts to spit out sparks, almost choking himself. You started cracking up. "You think that's funny?" Oliver asked. "Yes." You say in between giggles. "Well you're gonna have to pay for laughing at me." He had a devilish smirk on his face and you start to run and he catches you by your waist and you two fall into the snow. Him ontop.

You laugh histerically, and so does Oliver. But the laughing faded, and Oliver moves his face closer, you caress the side of his face and he was about to make the move...until..."Alex?" you hear someone say and you quickly get up leaving Oliver still on the ground. "HI angelina." you say kinda embarassed. "Hi...um...Oliver please pick yourself up from the snow." Oliver stood up. "Well, are we gonna go now, Alex?" Angelina asked. "Sure," you say and you go over to Oliver, "I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks, all right?" you say and he nods kissing your forehead after a hug. You are all smiles while shopping for presents.

You buy the twins an Assorted Boxed set full of Pranks and Jokes that you're sure they'll love, you secretly buy Angelina a purple velvet Dress Robe, she adores purple. And as you and Angelina are walking she asks you what are you going to buy Oliver. You shrug and then something popped in your head and you run to the store. Angelina right behind you.

You stare at the perfect present. "That?" Angelina asked amused and surprised. "Yes, He'll love it." you say. You go in the store and leave carrying a Firebolt. "Oliver is one lucky fella for Christmas, isn't he?" You smile at Angelina and you two head to the Three Broomsticks to meet Oliver. Once you get there you see him from a window sitting all by himself...but not for long. You see Cho Chang approach him, give him a kiss on the cheeks and sit next to him. You see Oliver laughing, and figured they were having fun. Angelina saw the whole thing too, and you asked her to take you back to the castle...


	6. Chapter 6

Let's go back shall we? And start from Oliver's point of view...

"Why are they taking so long?" Oliver whispered. He leaned back in his chair and felt someone kiss his cheek. "Oh finally, you're back..." but as he turned around he saw Cho. "Hi...may I sit down." But before he can say No, she sat herself down. Oliver started laughing, (that's the part where you thought he was actually having fun.)"W-w-ait...Cho what the hell are you doing here?" Oliver sounded really pissed off behind the forced laugh.

"Well, I'm here to see you love." Oliver turned on a serious face. "Don't ever call me that. I've already fallen for a far more gorgeous girl than you. So whatever you do...I want you to know you're just wasting my time." Cho was very embarassed because people from Hogwarts heard Oliver and they were snickering. As then Oliver saw you walk away. He quickily stood up pushing Cho off to the side...But as soon as he got out of The Three Broomsticks, you and Angelina were lost in the crowd. Oliver looked for the twins and urged them to go back to Hogwarts. "It's important, and I have no other reasons to stay here."

You weep in your dorm and Angelina sat by you. "It's okay, just let it all out. It's kinda my fault too really.." You look up at her with red, flushed eyes. "No, Angelina. Don't be. It was me...why did I have to fall for him anyway? What did I do to not fall for him during the other years we were friends." Angelina then heard a knock on the door. She stood up and you fell back on your bed. She opened the door and saw Oliver standing looking really worried. "Angelina is..."

Angelina closed the door behind her and dragged Oliver by the arm to the Common Room. "yes Oliver she's there, but if I were you I wouldn't talk to her rigt now." Oliver scratched his head and kicked a footrest that hit the bookcase and some books fell. this startled Angelina. "Look I gotta talk to her. I need to know if she saw what-" Angelina turned to Oliver, "Happened between you and Cho at the Broomsticks?" Oliver looked more pissed. "So she saw?" Angelina nodded, "Everything." Oliver sat down and explained everything to Angelina.

She listened carefully so that she can tell you every detail. "So, you're not into Cho at all?" Angelina asked. "Cho? No way, not a million, billion, gazillion years. I don't know why she's even trying to get me. It's really weird and she give me the creeps, you know." Angelina laughed. "All right then. I'll talk to for you." "Wait Angelina, I want you to give this to her." Oliver reached over behind a cabinet and grabbed a neatly wrapped, red box. "This is for her. It's not her Christmas gift, but she needs to have this. Think of it as an appology present."

Oliver handed the box to Angelina and He headed back to the Boy's dorm with hands in pocket and looking down. He's still very sad you know...So, Angelina found you looking out the window. "You're not crying anymore! That's good." Angelina said. You looked at her funny. "What? What happened to you. Who was at the door, it took your forever." you said. "It was Oliver." You shot a look at her. "Oliver? What does he want?" Angelina came and sat next to you on your bed. ", you have to listen to me. Oliver told me everything and what we saw is not the whole story." Angelina looked really serious. "What IS the whole story. You've got to tell me."

Angelina took a deep breath and told you everything. Including that part that Oliver DID run after you but he couldn't find you anymore. You look stunned after Angelina finished. "Here, he wanted me to give you this. He said that think of it as an apology present." She handed you the red box. "C'mon, now, Open it!" She said rather excited. You slowly open the box and inside was a red, silk hanky. Your eyes didn't blink for a few seconds and then Angelina stammered, "I'm running out of patience here you know." You then lift up the hanky, and it was just like yours except the gold embroidery was different. And the message it contained made your stomach flip. You fall back to your bed...Angelina took the hanky and read it aloud...

"...you'll always be MY GIRL..."


	7. Chapter 7

As you fall asleep that night you hold the hanky really tight and you've read the message on it probably so many times you've lost count. The next day (X-mas Morning) you didn't see Oliver, the twins a few people at breakfast. "Where's Oliver?" you asked Angelina. "Oh now you wanna know where he is?" she giggled. "He's in the stadium with the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Then on your way to the Common Room you see Fred and George and Oliver by the fire. "Good luck with today's game, fellas." you say looking at Oliver.

He made eyecontact with you but you broke it. "Oi! sit with us...We've got you presents." Fred said pointing at the chair. You said to hold on as you get their presents. So, you Angelina, Oliver and the twins sit by the fire exchanging gifts. The twins LOVE your present. They think its brilliant. "You know us too well, ." Fred exclaimed. "And you know how we like our fun, eh George." The started to open the box and pull out materials of some sort that may look like ordinary objects to you. The twins gave you an assorted Box full of sweets from Honeyduke's.

"I love the sweets boys. thank you." They smile...As soon as Angelina saw your gift she was speechless. "! This is fantastic...oh...i Don't know what to say." And she hugs you. Angelina gave you a book by one of your favorite authors who personally wrote three copied. "How did you ever get this?" you asked. "Well...my mother put in lay away when it came out.

Then I begged her to let me have it so I can give it to you. Noone's ever opened it yet. So its practically new." You were beaming. Oliver got presents too, but you haven't given your present to him. You wink at the twins because you had them put it in his bed. "I better go...I got some work to do in the library." you tell them. "Wait... I need to give you my present. It's in the dorm." You nod and smile at Oliver, who is still kinda weird around you.

The twins followed Oliver. You're smiling at them and mouthed "thank you." they both nod in unison. Oliver opened his door and saw something on his bed. It was wrapped in red paper. "Go on, open it." George gestured to the gift. Oliver quickly opened it and found the Firebolt. His mouth opened and he didn't move for about 2 minutes. "He's shocked!" George said laughing. "I'd be too if someone gave that to me." Oliver gently touched the broom gently. "Wh-Who's it from?" he managed to say. George and Fred looked at the tip of the broom.

There tied around it was your hanky that Oliver gave you. He felt the hanky and rushed out the door. He saw you're not there. "Where is she, Angelina?" Oliver said. "She just left, right after you came out. She should stil be in the halls." Oliver ran out and he found you walking all by yourself headed to the library. He came up and picked you up from your feet with a hug and spun you around. And he gently put you down.

"Thank you thank you thank you...Thanks you is an understatement...I just don't know what to say." Oliver was so happy...so that brought a smile on your face. "You saw it didn't you? The broom? I'm assuming you like it." you say to Oliver. "Like it? I love it...and I especially Love the person that gave it to me." You look up at him. "Oh really? Is that true?" Oliver nods, "Absoloutley. I will never dare lie to you." You blush.

"Wait...I need to give you something, the other part of my present." He took out a small box out of his pocket and handed it to you. "Open it." So you did. It was a ring. An ivory type of rock in a hear shape. "Whenever you think of me...well let's just say if you wear that, I'll be with you at all times." You're thinking of Oliver now, and the ring started to turn red...and Oliver's face appeared. "Oh so you're thinking of me now?" he teased. "This is NOT accurate."

He frowned playfully. "So its not?" and he held both of your hands. You played along to keep him on his toes. "Nope, its not..." and you place his hands on your waist and you move up closer. Oliver plays along...(any guy would..to tell you the truth because YOU'RE gorgeous)You're face and his are only inches apart...You weren't gonna kiss him, but Oliver leans in. And as soon as your lips touch his, your knees begin to weaken and you lose balance, and you almost fell. But of course Oliver caught you. "Whoa...missy. I'm sorry-"

You stop Oliver as you kiss him back. And this kiss was more passionate...but you pull back...Oliver was stunned...but soaking it all in because his eyes are still closed. You then start to walk away. Oliver finally gets back to reality and sees you walk away, and catches up to you. "So you just leave me there after giving me the most intese...kiss ever!" You look at him, "Yup...I'm glad you enjoyed it. I gotta go, and I'm happy you liked the broom."

You start to walk away, and you can feel Oliver's eyes on you. You guys are not particularly going out, but what just happened kept everything more...exciting between you guys. You go into the library and read some books. You don't really read because some things just occupied your mind. Rather I shall say "someone"...You decided to head to dinner at the Great Hall. You sit next to Angelina. You're facing George but right next to his left is Oliver.

Oliver sees you and he winks at you. You can't help but blush. You tell Angelina what happened between the two of you and she wasn't shocked. "I'm not surprised. George, Fred and I are already hoping this day will come. But I'm happy for you, really. So, are you guys together?"

You smile and shook your head,"No...not yet. But before the day comes,I wanna play around for awhile." you say smiling to yourself. "Oh...hard to get are we? But cut the fella some slack, he's liked you for a long time and you two finally kissed, and he should be happy...so, if you play around you have to be sure that you DO WANT to be with him." You nod your head because you understand Angelina fully. You slip onto your covers and whisper, "I Want him more than anything in the world." quiet enough just for you to hear. All through the night the ring was red and showed Oliver's picture...


	8. Chapter 8

The Holidays are over but, you and Oliver flirt uncontrolable whenver you get the chance. Oddly enough you two haven't hooked up...YET. But you don't mind because he is sooo sweet to you. There was even a time LATE at night when you and Oliver were making out after dark...and Snape almost caught you. It only meant 5 points off Gryffindor each...(for coming back from Quidditch meating...'yeah right...quidditch) At lunch you join Angelina.

You see that a lot of people aren't there (lunch is NOT a mandatory meal unlike Breakfast and Dinner) Oliver was busy with Quidditch Practice. You and Angelina talk about Oliver and stuff. "Mr. Wood's been in a good mood lately. I hear form George and Fred that he's much more easy during practices and he lets them out early. So, is Miss , keeping Oliver busy?"

Angelina smirked. You give her a shocked face. "Oh No, Angelina...you are so dirty. Don't even think about that, Oliver and I are just acting more than...friends, but we're not together." Then suddenly you feel someone kiss you cheek, you turn and see Cedric. He has just arrived from his holiday out of Hogwarts. "Hey gorgeous, missed me?" He said smiling.

"Hi, How's your Holiday?" you say avoiding anything intimate with Cedric, because you feel very uncomfortable. "I had a lovely time in the Alps with Father. But don't worry...I didn't forget about this pretty lady." He held out a lovely silver-gold necklace and a ruby stood as a charm. You gasped silently and stared at how beautiful it was. "A veela gave it to me...and I thought that I'd give it to another Veela that I know..." and he trails off, and he gestures for you to pull up your hair. So you do, and he slips on the necklace.

You are speechless. The red ruby reflects on your chest making it shimmer with the red hue. "Lovely necklace to match a much lovelier lady." Cedric was obviously trying to woo, you but you remember about Oliver and you're back in reality again. "CEDRIC! HEY DIGGORY!" Cedric turned and saw his friends calling him over. "Well, duty calls. I'll see you late, gorgeous." He kisses your hand and swifts off with his friends. "Wow...Cedric fancies you. How..." she gives you a look, "Stupid? Is that the word, because I'm sure he doesn't know I've fallen for Oliver."

You say rather quick. Angelina and you then head for Potions. During class you and Oliver just take glances at each other. He winks at you and smile back. He notcies that the ring is in a bright stage of red. He blushes and sees your necklace. He then grab a piece of paper and writes to you...You just watch him as he fold the paper into a frog and the paper-frog hops until it reaches your table. You grab it with quick speed so Snape doesn't suspect anything. You unfold the letter...it reads:

Hello, Gorgeous, I am pretty sure the ring is Highly Accurate. And by the way where did you get the necklace from? It looks fantastic on you. Makes me want you even more...

-Oliver

You blush at the last sentence, but decided that you tell Oliver the truth that it came from Cedric. You really don't wanna lie to Oliver. Class ended you see Oliver waiting for you. He sees you and gives you a peck on the lips. "So, the necklace who from?" he asks. You inhale, and say, "Cedric. I don't wanna lie to you and tell you that its from someone else." Oliver looked kinda pissed, "You're actually receiving gifts from Cedric? Why did you have to wear it?" You look at him, "Well, because I like it and its beautiful, you said it yourself." Oliver stops walking and looks at you. "Are you then just maybe wearing my ring and not even like me at all!" You're shock at what he said, "No don't say that, Oliver. I like you..." He cuts you off, "So are you saying, you like Cedric too?" You feel anger and say, "FINE! If you don't wanna believe me then BE THAT WAY!" and you storm off leaving Oliver. You notice the ring turn from red to deep, sulky, black. "he is so full of himself," you murmur quietly.

OLIVER'S THOUGHTS  
dammit, why did I go off on her like that. I didn't mean to...maybe I'm just jealous. I hope she know I love her. It's just so hard to tell her because I've never really felt anything like this towards a girl...and I don't wanna learn anything that can hurt me. I'm so stupid...stupid, Wood! You need to talk to her, apologize...tomorrow...maybe at dinner. That's if she's willing to..


	9. Chapter 9

You and Oliver are clearly not speaking to each other for the rest of the da. However, you don't know that Oliver IS really sorry and is DYING to talk to you but for some reason something's holding him back. To be reall honest, he's just afraid of rejection. Who wouldn't be at this stage? You feel like you need to talk to the two people that know Oliver: Fred And George. You spot them snickering in the halls. They confessed that they snuck in a stinkbomb in Snape's robe, and all the teacher's won't even date tell him.

You laugh but get back to why you were there in the first place. You tell them about the fight. "Well, we're not suprised at all. He's very possesive, Wood. But don't blame the guy, he's never really had intimate FEELINGS towards a girl other than you." George said. "Yeah, and he's just getting used to everything, ya know? But after that things should be all down hill, right?" You feel like the twins have lifted a heavy weight off your shoulders.

You thank them and started to walk away. "Oi, we help you and a thanks is all we get." They nudge each other. You go back and give them a hug and kiss on the cheek ,"That's more like it. Just come to us whenever you need help!" you laugh to yourself as you head to the Great Hall. But before you go, you stop by your dorm and take off the necklace. When you reach the Great Hall, you see Angelina and you sit next to her.

Oliver was in a far corner of the table. You didn't bother eating your food because you wanted to talk to him. All of a sudden, Oliver stands up and leaves. "Go, on...that's more important." Angelina said gesturing you off. So you follow Oliver. You're not sure where he went so you just go across the halls. You're about to give up and head back to the Great Hall when you hear people talking. And then a girl giggled. They were behind a corner. You can't help it but you listen. "I know you WANT me, why don't you just give in already?"

The girl giggled. You then take a quick peek at who those people are. To you much surprise it was Oliver...with a girl. You recognize her and see that its Katie Bell, A popular Gryffindor beauty. She had her arms around Oliver and had him pinned up against the wall. In a split second they begin to kiss. You pull yourself from almost collapsing and run. You're not sure where but the reality of what you just saw made you want to get away from everything right now.

As you run the image of Katie and Oliver keeps popping in your head. You stop and fall on your knees. You close your eyes and immidiate tears begin to fall from your face. You don't know how long you've stayed like that but you didn't care. You're hurt and it's very hard for you to cope, because you loved Oliver...You cry in the dark halls of Hogwarts hoping noone would see you…


	10. Chapter 10

About a dew minutes after weeping over Olive in the halls you manage to go back to the Common Room. You figure everyone's asleep...of course except for Oliver. So you sit by the fire...your ring is still black which shows how angry you are. You just can't believe what happened. "Katie Bell...? Oliver? Since when? We're they together behind my back? Oh God I hope not...this is insane!" you think to yourself. Then...you hear someone enter the room. It was...Oliver. You stood up heading your dorm and he calls out your name.

Of course you look back, he's noticed you've been crying because your eyes were red. In an instant Oliver wanted to know what's wrong. "What happenend? Is it Cedric?" he said while coming closer to give you a hug. "Don't touch me" you say feeling the anger rise up again. Oliver backed away. "What the bloody hell is happening?" Oliver said and you begin to tear up again. "Cut the crap Oliver. Don't pretend shit didn't happen between you and our VERY OWN Katie Bell." you shout while tears fall from your cheeks.

Oliver didn't say anything and in his actions you can tell he's GUILTY. "Is this how you're gonna punish me for acceping Cedric's gift?" you yell. Angelina wanted to see what's wrong but stopped immidiately when she saw you and Oliver haing a fight. "You go and make out with someone just so you might feel even with me?

Or because you're upset? I didn't do anything with Cedric because I've already fallen from you..." you trail off and this remark makes Oliver look at you with guilt. He's never heard you actually say that you've fallen in love with him. "I guess I was wrong..." you say as you drop the ring to the ground and head back to your dorm, Angelina following closely behind. "Was I just a fling? Some kinda toy to him?" you weep as Angelina sit by you. "Shh..of course not. We've all seen Oliver change...I just don't get why he'd do something like that...Just be strong."

Oliver's Thought Oh god...what have I done? I've hurt her, and I told myself hurting her was the last thing I ever want...but I just did. (Oliver punches the wall really upset, making a picture frame fall) This is all my fault...I COULD have stopped Katie from what she did...but I chose not to and I'm paying for it. I'ts wrong, but why the hell wasn't I thinking like this before? This is MY fault...I don't know what else to do. She might not even talk to me anymore. She might hate me...oh God...but I still love her, though...If by all means I am willing to get her back...no matter what...

The next day...Saturday, you didn't bother going out to have your meals or talk to anyone except Angelina. Angelina brought you some food, from each meal, but each one remained untouched. ", you gotta eat. This is NOT healthy, I know you're hurt but the last thing you need is getting sick." Angelina said in a sweet tone. She was a like sister to you, she's been there with you if anything goes wrong. "Angelina...thank you..." you say and Angelina pulls you in for a hug.

"Your Welcome...to tell you the truth you're life is quite interesting, I am a fan of it...just kidding." This made you laugh, "No really. I am here for you, you got that? Before you go to the twins, talk to me first, because well I'm girl and will not put a stinkbomb in your pocket while I help you sort you your problems." You smile...the first smile and laugh you've done all day since last night. Somehow, a feeling comes over you that night.

You can't help it, you wished that it would leave you but it didn't. It was the kinda feeling that you can't get outta your head, or mind...it will leave when it chooses to but for everything else you have no control over it. For the rest of the night you didn't fall alseep because of the feeling that came over you. And during the same time at the same night, Oliver was awake thinking of you while...looking at the glowing red ring... ..


	11. Chapter 11

It's been days since you talked to Oliver...but you still have something left for him. Nevertheless, he still hurt you and that is no excuse to let your guards down. You don't go to Quidditch games anymore, because you're sure to see Oliver there, and when people are telling you that he's been really depressed and misrable. "Sometimes, the Wood doesn't even come out to practice..." George exclaimed. "Just yesterday he wasn't basically paying attention in the game against Slytherin and practically ALMOST fell off his broom just trying to hold the Quaffle!"

Fred shook his head, "The boy's gone mad..." The twins saw you look down. "Oh c'mon , don't feel sorry for yourself. It's not entirely your fault. It was his too. Give yourself some time, He'll come around." During dinner Dumbledore announced that the Valentine's Day Ball will be coming up, "Students must have a partner, and must wear formal clothing. NO ROBES, NO JEANS and Clothing IS NOT optional."

Everyone looked at Fred and George. Last year they tried to get in only wearing a towel to cover their bodies. You laugh silently, when you picture that day, and the laugh faded because it was the same night you and Oliver shared your first slow dance. Oliver's thinking the same thing...and you notice his expression. He's thinking but you're not sure what about. (hint: um...YOU)

Angelina was so excited. "Tomorrow, fellas are gonna be asking us to the ball. Well actually I'm gonna be lucky if I do get asked, you on the other hand will have FLOCKS of fellas all over you." You shake your head, "Don't say that. You'll probably getting the well-worthy ones though." Angelina smiled to herself, "Yeah you're right." and you laugh with her.

You look across the table and see Oliver looking back. You turn around, but you can still feel him watching you. Angelina noticed this, "He's still likes you..." you look over to her and she's serious. You suddenly feel butterflies again. The next morning, you see and owl perched on your window. It dropped a letter on your lap and flew out. The letter was sealed by a design with the intials, "C.D." You quickly open the letter. It reads:

Good Morning, Gorgeous,  
I hope you had a good sleep. I know that guys will be all over you today asking you to be their partner. I wanted to be ahead of the game so I will ask you now: "Will you go to the ball with me?" Meet me at Noon in the Quidditch Fields, if you have your answer...

-Yours Truly, Cedric

You smile broadly, because you think Cedric's the perfect partner..."...Next to Oliver." you whisper. "No! I cannot be thinking about Oliver." you say to yourself quite loud, "But you are, aren't you?" you turn to see Angelina leaning on her bedpost. You nod...very guilty. "Don't worry about it...you should have your answer by noon." So all through classes, Angelina's predictions were right. Many...MANY suitors came to ask you.

You say that you'll think about it. On your way to the Quidditch Fields someone stops you. It's Flint. He broadly smiled, which almost make you wanna throw up. "Hello, pretty, pretty lady." You give him a serious look. "Moody, are we?" he said chuckling. "Look, Marcus. If you're thinking of asking me to the ball you're too late." Flint looked flushed. "With who?" he demanded. "Cedric..." you say bravely. "This is NOT over! I will have you..." and walked out of your sight completely pissed off. You smile to yourself. "Did I hear that correctly?

That you're going with me?" you turned to see Cedric smiling. "Yes you did." you say. He comes up and picks you up as he hugs you. "You've made me so happy! I promise you'll have a great time at the ball. I'll be the luckiest guy there, for I am with you..." he trails off and kisses you on the cheek. You blush..."ditto..." you say, but awkwardly, all you could think of was Oliver. The same day, Oliver laid on his bed...missing Quidditch practice, just staring at the glowing red ring. He smiles to himself, because he knows that you're thinking about him. "I see that I'm not alone, you do think about me too." he whispers to himself.

Another trip at Hogsmeade was made. Angelina found a lovely lavander dress that suits her well. You liked a couple, but you weren't too impressed. As you walk out of the shops you see Oliver all by himself looking at something from a shop window. You see him enter it and you ignore what he just did. For the rest of the day you end up not buying anything. "Tonight's the ball! And you haven't found anything yet! You should start panicking!" Angelina exclaimed. "I know I should be...but I guess I'll wear my white dress." Angelina sighs, "That dress is pretty, but you're beauty doesn't match it." You shrug off. You don't care, atleast you have something to wear.

Angelina's going with Fred while George goes with Carolyn (the girl from the train)You feel excited. That afternoon as you head back to the dorm after finish work at the library, you see girls asking Oliver. You want to ignore it. Your eyes does but your ears listened. "Please Please Oliver! Go with me." a girl screamed. "NO ME!" another one said. "Ladies...I'm sorry.." and Oliver left them. The two girls were mummbling something about asking someone else and off they went.

You feel terrible about Oliver still and there are days that you wish you can talk to him. But when you gather up the courage to do it, the image of Katie and Him fill your mind everything crashes down leaving you with nothing. You head back to your dorm and see other Gryffindor girls crowding around your bed. You make your way, "What's this?" you say and there laid a white box. "Open it ! We're dying to see it." someone suggested. "Who put it here?" you ask. "None of us know. We came back from lunch and it was already here."

You sit on your bed and lift up the box. You gasp at what you saw and so did the rest of the girls. You gently lift it up and stare at it with amazement. "Oh my ." Angelina said looking so happy. The box contained a beautiful natural-colored silk dress that fits your every curve. It is so simple, but gorgeous. It's the kinda dress that just floats on you. "Who ever gave me this?" you whisper to Angelina that night. "I dunno...wait...maybe Cedric did! You know he's rick and all." You're conviced that maybe Cedric was the one that gave you that beautiul...rare dress...Now you have something fabulous to wear to the ball after all...


	12. Chapter 12

You feel like drowning yourself in the shower. "Alex! Hurry up, if you still want me to fix your hair." Angelina said knocking on the door. You turned off the shower and looked at yourself in the mirror. "wow, i did change." you whisper. "but i'm not so sure if it was for the better." .You pu ton your bathrobe and step outside. Angelina does your hair. She curls it and puts it up in nice hairdo and places a nice white flower on the bun.

You like it, its very nice. You get into your dress and wear your most comforable heels (im not sure there's even a such thing...lol)They're champagne colored stilettos that wrap around up to your ankle. When you're done you look at yourself in the mirror. You smile and Angelina stands by you. "You know the dress is beautiful and simple. So your beauty stands out. Shall we?"

You and Angelina head out of the Common Room. As you walk down the stairs you see guys just literally stop and stare at you until you're out of their sight. Angelina smiles and has a I-Told-You-So faces. At the end of the hall you see Cedric with the twins and Carolyn. Cedric has his back faced so he didn't see you coming. Cedric and the twins were talking as soon as Fred and George caught the glimpse at you, they just stopped talking and stared.

Cedric was confused and looked at where they are staring. He sees you. And He just smiles. "Hi." You say sweetly. Cedric doesn't say anything. He's still smiling though. "Please say something." He blinks a couple of times, "I'm speechless...and you're so...so beautiful." Fred butted in. "Oi! Beautiful is such an understatement! This guy needs to choose his words carefully if he was to describe you." You giggle. "Shall we?" Cedric held out his arm and you hook on. Angelina was glowing, she was happy.

When you get to the Great Hall, you see how brilliant it was decorated. "Wow..." you say. Everyone looks at you and Cedric. Colin Creevy approaches you, "You two look fantastic, may I take picture?" he said almost squealing. "Sure, Colin." Cedric pulls you in by your waist and you place your hand on this chest. As the picture was taken you see Oliver sitting by the fire drinking something. You look over to him and he too was staring at you.

You feel happy and smile to yourself. Cedric asked what you were smiling about and you simply say..."Nothing. Nothing at all." But in your mind the answer was Oliver. Cedric takes you to his endless group of friends and fans to show you off. Every guys stares at you completely forgeting about their partners. They all complimented Cedric with something like, "Nice catch." or something, which bothered you quite a bit. You then wonder if Cedric was just being nice to you because you look better. This thought fills your head.

Then a song comes on...one of your favorite slow songs EVER. (I'm gonna leave that song up to you.) You look up at Cedric who's eagerly chatting with his friends. "Um..Cedric, do you wanna dance?" He looks over, "Well...um...I'm not in the mood for dancing right now. But I'll let you know." You nod and look for Angelina. Too late she was dancing with Fred. 30 minutes later and you've done nothing but stand by Cedric being his little display in front of all his mates. "Cedric how about now? The dance is almost over." Cedric looks at you and holds your chin. "The next song...I promise." You had enough. You let go off Cedric, and looked for Angelina.

You see her talking with Fred, George and Carolyn. "Oi! Here's the lovely lady..." George said waving. They notice that you seem to not be having fun. "What's wrong, Alex?" Angelina asked. You sigh, "I'm completely missing all the fun," you say. "Cedric and I haven't danced all night. I'm like his little muse. Displayed for all his friends to gawk at and an excuse for him to brag. He either talks about me...his father or his money. It's dispicable." Fred nodded, "That's Cedric all right." They all took turns saying something to you about Cedric which kinda made you feel good..."I'll just take a walk." you say. "But what about Cedric?" Carolyn said.

You look over and see him chatting it up with his friends, "He won't even notice I've left his side." you simply say and head out. As you walk through the grounds you feel like going with Cedric was a big mistake. Maybe you should not have gone at all...You feel the wind blow and you cross your arms. "What are you doing out here?" someone said and you turn to see Oliver sitting on a stone bench. "Aren't you supposed to be inside having the time of your life with Cedric?" he said not even looking up at you.

You go up closer to him, but not really close. "That's the total opposite." You say and you're expecting to hear Oliver tell you some junk about why you should be inside. "His loss then." Oliver stood up and looked up at the sky. You feel rather better now that you two are talking. "Look! It's Orion." he said pointing up. You look up and see it too. "It's beautiful..." you whisper. "Very..." Oliver replied but instead he's looking at you. "Look, Alex.I'm sorry for whatever happened during the past weeks." You put your finger on his lips. "Oliver, don't start. Let's just start all over and forget about everything. We have both punished ourselves enough.

Especially you, because I hear it's been affecting Quidditch." he puts his hands in his pockets and laugh under his breathe. "That's true." you smile. Then there was a long silence between you two. "Look...do you wanna dance?" Oliver said totally surprising you. You look up to him and he held out his hand. "Sure." you say and you take his hand and he pulls you in. He rests his other hand on your waist. "You're gonna have to lead Oliver, you're the better dancer." you say. "Ah...so you remember last year?" you nod, "Me too." Oliver replied.

Oliver begins to hum a tune...the same tune you two danced to last year. You put your head on his shoulder. "Oliver, why do you remember so much?" you whisper. "Because it's one of my fondest memories of you...of us." You smile and close your eyes. Then you hear real music coming out of nowhere...its the same tune Oliver was humming moments ago.

You inhale as he does the same so you breathe in unison. He holds you closer and tighter, making you feel safe. He twirls you and dips you. You smile and laugh under your breathe. "You've gotten very good at this." you say with a smile. "Thank you, gorgeous." Oliver replies as he pulls you back in. He then pulls you in closer and leans in and whispers, "I'm glad you like the dress I bought you..."


	13. Chapter 13

When Oliver said this, is sent a shiver up your spine. You look up to him, "You sent me this dress?" you ask. "Of course. I saw it at Hogsmeade the other day and I hear you haven't found a dress yet. I thougt it was really something so I got it for you." Oliver said grinning. "But, you knew I was already going with Cedric to the ball." Oliver nods, "I know, but I still would like you to have fun even if it was with another person."

You blush at this comment. You see how Oliver really cares about you. "Sorry, buddy. but your plan didn't work. I am having a great time but not with the person I came with." So you two dance for a while until the sound of the music faded. Oliver looks over you from head to toe. "What?" you say feeling kinda awkward. "I'm not sure that I told you this yet...but you LOOK really gorgeous tonight." You say thank you, "You don't look bad yoursef." Oliver walks around slowly and you watch him. "Alex, how's about a little ride?" he said looking at you. "What?" you say confused. "Accio Firebolt!"

Oliver shouted and the broom you bought him came rushing to his hands. "A Broom ride, the sky is beautiful. So what do you say." He mounts his broom and holds out a hand. "But I'm in a dress." you say shyly. "Then don't straddle it, just have both of your legs on one side. You can sit in front of me instead of the back so you won't fall off." Oliver said chuckling.

You take his hand and sit on one side in front of Oliver. "Ready?" he said and you nod. He kicks off his broom and slowly but steadily you guys float above trees and Hogwarts itself. "This is wonderful, Oliver." you say. "I'll take you higher and you'll see how wonderful it can get." So wraps one hand around your waist while the other is holding the broom. He went really fast and you shut your eyes tight. "It's okay, you can open them.

You won't fall because, see, I'm holding you. You're safe." You slowly open your eyes and your hair loosen and breaks off from the bun. You like the feeling of the wind through your face, and body. You spread out your arms like a bird. "I feel like I'm flying..." you shout. "WOOOO!" and Oliver smiled. "You know you look really cute like that." You turn to him and kiss him. "Thank you." and you lean back on his shoulder. Then you feel the clouds gather around your feet. "It's gonna rain I can feel some drizzle." Oliver whispered. "No..Oliver don't come down yet."

Oliver looked at you funny. "Then we're gonna get soaked." he said with a laugh, "And you're gonna get sick." You smile, "I don't care." you reply. And then the rain starts to beat down harder. "Well...I do." Oliver said and starting to head down. Once he touched the ground he holds your hand and pull up his jacket over the both of you. "Here get under, so you won't get soaked." Oliver said. You Hold one end as he holds the other. His other hand lingers around your waist and your other hand on his. You see him smiling. "What are you smiling about?" you say. "I don't know. I just didn't think tonight would end up like this."

He replies still smiling but turned to look at you. "It turned out a lot better than I thought." you say and you two smile at each other. When you reach the halls, Oliver and you walk to the Gryffindor tower. "Do you think the ball is over?" you say. Oliver shakes his head and points to the Great Hall, and there were still people in there. You reach the Common Room. "Go sit by the fire, I'll go get us some blankets and towels. So you wait for Oliver can't help thinking that your night turned out pretty well...a lot better than what you had expected.

When Oliver arrived at his dorm he picked up a blanket that he uses to sleep in and two towels. As he picks up the blanket, he saw the ring on his end table. It was glowing red, and he can't help by smile. Oliver shoved the ring in his pocket and walked back to the Common Room. He hands you the towel and you dry yourself. Oliver sits next to you and wraps the blanket around to keep you both warm. You look at him and turn away as he notices.

You notice that his hair is messy and you play with it. "What are you doing?" he says laughing. "You're hair is damp and its messy so I'm fixing it." He laughs as so do you. "So we're starting over right?" Oliver said in a serious tone. "Yes. because we need to, and it would be for the better." Oliver nods and agrees with you. "However...don't expect me to forget some memories we had." you smile. "Ditto."

-Oliver's Thoughts  
Tonight went well. My god she looks so gorgeous, even if she's all soaked in the dress. I'm glad she likes it, although she seemed so surprised to learn I'm the one who bought it for her. I had to buy the dress because I have trouble telling her how I feel. Though, I know giving her gifts won't actually let her know unless if I tell her upfront. She's a beautiful girl...and I am falling in love with her. I didn't mean to hurt her all those times...and I feel horrible. But I will make it up to her. She's gone through enough...and I don't wanna see her cry again. Especially when I'm the one that made her cry. Damn...why this girl? She's beautiful and all but why? I cannot help myself. Sometimes I just wanna kiss her so bad. But that might make things a bit worse. So I won't...when she's ready. I'll try not to...but there are just times that I can't help it but stare. She's just so gorgeous. It is a possible that she is more gorgeous than any girl in Hogwarts...even a veela atleast in my eyes. OLIVER she NEEDS to know...you gotta tell her...before its all too later...

"Oliver?" you say. He was in lost in his thoughts. "Oliver are you okay?" You blinks and looks at you. "Of course, gorgeous. Better than ever." You smile at him. "I have something that belongs to you." Oliver said pulling out the ring from his pocket. You start to smile. "Oh my god. I missed that ring." Oliver takes your hand and slips it on. "Thank You Oliver. You've done so much." and you give him a hug. You always feel safe when he has his arms around you. You feel that no harm can come over...well of course except for the butterflies it comes with.

You smile to yourself and after the hug and you lean close and put your head on his shoulder. Oliver pulls you in and wraps his arm around your shoulders. You think to yourself that in the beginning of the year, you and Oliver are in the same spot. The day when both of you fell asleep on the same couch. You smile to yourself, and Oliver can't help but to look at you and smile too. You look at your ring and its glowing red. You look up at Oliver and he notices too. "Oliver," you whisper. "Yes, mi'lady." He replied. "I need to tell you that the ring has been accurate the whole time..." you say as you lean in closer and close your eyes...


	14. Chapter 14

For every other day you and Oliver were together it was just like the old days. You two were like friends...BUT you know you like him more than that. You'd watch all his games, and smile to yourself when you see the red hanky on the tip of his broom. However you two are still friends...not yet lovers. But the way you act, everyone just mitakens you two to a couple. You just blush at anyone he says, "Aww...you two are so cute together." You've both agreed to take things slow and whatever may happens to your relationship then you will appreciate it.

But for now, its all steady. Oliver respects your decision, but there are times when he just can't accept the fact that you're still not together. He doesn't want to push you though, becaue he wants you to be ready when you are. (how sweet) Cedric approached you the other day. He asked where you've gone and why you left. You were surprised that he actually noticed you've left his side. He could tell you weren't very happy, and decided to leave it at that.

He eneded the conversation with something like, "Wood is lucky, to have you. I guess I'm just not good enough. But I hope we can still be friends." You nod, feeling a bit sorry for the guy. But he was quick to get back with Cho, which didn't surprise you at all. You're very happy to get her off your back. One day, after a match you wait for Oliver by the lockers. He did a great job, and Gryffindor won. By the way, either win or lose you still wait by the lockers for him.

You see Oliver walking with the twins. "You guys did a brilliant job out there. The bludgers almost knocked the socks off you two for a second." you say looking at Fred ang George. They were kinda caught off guard and almost got hit by the same Bludger. "Our keeper's doing well...FINALLY" you say teasing Oliver. Oliver blushes. "Gee...keep it up Alex, So the practices aren't that hard." The twins laugh and so do you. Oliver blushes immidiately. "Oooh, I have to go. I'm supposed to be meeting Angelina and Ginny to help them with something."

As you turn to leave, the twins gave Oliver a push. "Um...Alex." You turn to Oliver. "Will you please meet me here and don't go to dinner?" you look at him suspiciously. "Why?" you ask. "Well, It's a surprise so if you want to know you'll just have to show up won't you?" And he turns back to the twins. You smile as you walk to the library, just thinking what Oliver might have planned. You tell Angelina what happened and she was excited for you. "I'll help you with your hair and everything." she says excitedly.

"Oh, c'mon angelina. It's nothing, it's just maybe a ride on the broom again. Don't worry about it." You made yourself sound as if you don't care what Oliver has planned, but inside intense butterflies were in your stomach and you can't help but to think what he's up to. So, when Dinner was served you go off and meet Oliver. He was there waiting for you. As soon as he sees you, you give im a kiss on the cheek. "So, where's my surprise?" you say eagrly. "Okay, then. So no hi?" You look at him and say, "Hi Oliver Wood. Where's my surprise?"

And Oliver laughed at this. "Fine, fine. After you." And behind him was a trail of white rose petals. You follow it with Oliver watching you. It leads to the Quidditch fields. You look back at Oliver and he gestures you to keep walking. And then you see somethin. In the smack middle of the field there was a table covered in white table cloth with candlights and a setting for two.

Music was being played out of nowhere again. "Oliver whats this?" you say. "What does it look like? We're gonna have dinner here." He pulls up your chair and he quickly sits on his. "Hello, miss." you turn and see George and Fred "We'll be here to help Oliver here. So he won't mess up with the plan." George said smiling at Oliver. So, you and Oliver eat your dinner which by the way was fantastic. "How did you get food out here?" you ask. "Fred and George. they've got connections with the House Elves in the Kitchen." you laugh and turn to look at Fred and George. They shrugged it off like they didn't do anything.

-Oliver's Thougts

She's here...plan's smoothly going well. Of course George and Fred had made a fool outta you with some of their jokes, but its all well, because she laughed. I love it when she laughs. It's like her kiss, which can linger on and bring me to day dream about it. Is this what love is supposed to feel like? Total bliss? Even when you go out of your way just to prove it to the person you think is worth it? Yeah...I guess it is. She means a lot to me. Go ahead, Oliver...do it! It's now or never...GO DO IT! If you don't you're gonna regret this for as long as you live. You'll wonder what might happen what might change, but you'll never know if you pass this opportunity up. You've gone through the plan...NOW is the next step...DO IT...

You look into Oliver's eyes and he's once again thinking. You say his name twice before he snaps out of it. "I'm sorry..." you say its ok. "Alex." Oliver said as he takes your hand across the table. You hold on it with such gentleness. "Yes Oliver?" You can just melt by looking into those eyes of his. There's something about them. Something hidden about Oliver that's he's afraid to show to anyone. You can't help but wonder what it is. He inhales and looks over to the twins and looks back at you...straight into your eyes. You love it when he looks into your eyes. It feels like the whole world is gone and all he's thinking of is you. He smile...oh the smile that lingers in your head. He caresses your hand, "Alex, will you be my girlfriend?"...


	15. Chapter 15

"Please? I just had to tell you how I feel and I am sorry that it took so long...I'm just not used to this..." Oliver trails on still looking for an answer. You on the other hand is well...staring blankly at the ground...thinking. "Oh god...Alex please say something." Oliver was beginning to lose hope and he can almost see that his plan is going to crash. "Yes..." Oliver does a double take reaction on you. "YES! Oliver I will...I will gladly will."

You see a broad smile form on his face...He couldn't contain himself and stands up and starts running and shouting all over the field. He runs back with the happiest smile on his face and hugs you and kisses you. You were so happy, too. Just the fact that you made him this happy is enough...but its not, because you get to walk away with OLIVER too!

You kiss and everything seemed right. "Oi! You two get a room." George said. They were watching you and they were smiling too. "Noone's asking you two to stay you know." You tell them still looking at Oliver. "Nah...we kinda like to watch." laughed Fred. "We've always known you two would end up together." smiled Fred. "Yeah...its just Mister Wood here is slow snail when it comes to girls and especially the ones he fancies."

They both laugh and so do you. Oliver just shot them a look. "I guess Wood just got lucky..." you say looking at those to-die-for eyes of his, which is also by the way, staring back at you. "He got VERY lucky." Oliver said finishing off your sentence. You giggle and you swear you can almost feel your knees give in as he kisses you again.

And they did, but Oliver caught you just in time, not even breaking the kiss. "Well...its getting late and you better go off to bed." Oliver insisted. These are one of the things you just adore about Oliver. He's not cocky, except when it comes to Quidditch and when he has his days...He cares about you...what you think and he is constantly protecting you from all harm...ranging from Flint...Cedric...rainstorms...but he did cross the line and almost broke your heart permanently.

You didn't want him to explain because you've heard enough, and you two have decided to start again. Which is a great way...a way that lead you to being his girl. "Finally" you think to yourself. "He's finally asked me! I was beginning to lose hope." You smile and just can't stop thinking that THIS IS THE REALITY. YOU ARE his girlfriend OFFICIALLY. And Oliver is NOT afraid to tell the whole world. He's not ashamed of you, and vise versa. Oh, come on...who would be ashamed if they were with Oliver? But anyways...

You and YOUR boyfriend walked with the twins. You were in front of them while they were in the back. There was silence...but good silence. It was the kind of silence the world can use a lot more. Oliver was walking a bit too close, but you don't mind. He hasn't held your hand...but its ok, because you have plenty of time for that. Atleast that's what you think.

Unfortunately the twins didn't think the same. "For god sake's Oliver! Hold her hand. She's not gonna do it, cuz she's a lady!" You look back and smirk at the two, "Oh really?" To save Oliver you held his hand and he entwined his within your fingers. His hands were cold...maybe from all the stress. Yes Oliver was quite stressed...but its all good...now he's got your answer.

And it was the answer that he's looking for. "You are quite slow..." you say smiling to Oliver. "Oh really? Is that supposed to be bad?" He said smirking down at you. "Not entirely. I mean its good that your taking things slow, but if you've just gone and asked me sooner, I would have said yes. And this could all have come to us in a much more faster way." Oliver laughs.

"Well...I'm different. I'm glad I asked you like this because its much more memorable, and I like it...well I wouldn't if you've rejected me. But you were kind enough not to." You just love how the words flow out of his mouth. Its like its composed and he just says them with ease...not even stumbling on a word. "Yeah, you're right...not many girls can say that they've been asked under the stars, in a Quidditch Field." Oliver agrees with a laugh. And then there's another silence.

It's those passionate silence where you don't need words to express how much you care for the person you're with. Oliver's there holding your hand, and you just love to take glances at him. He does the same of course because he cannot stand not looking at you. "Aww...George, ya see? Our Oliver's finally found his happy ending." Fred said pretending to cry. "He stole our girl too." George said in a funny low voice. Oliver just laughed and you did too.

"Will you two please shut up?" Oliver said in a faded laugh. "Look...You're the one that invited us. So we're here and now when things start to get good, you better not expect us to leave any soon." George said. You laugh at his remark. The twins just find something funny in everything and say the funniest things to make the others laugh.

You have finally reached the Common Room you see that its empty, and that they're all probably been off to bed. "I better go off to bed. It's late." you say keeping yourself from yawning. "I'll walk you to the door." Oliver suggested. And he does...you love his gentlemen side. It's always nice to have those trait in guys, and especially when they're not afraid to show it in public. You open the door and look at Oliver, and give him a kiss. He turned to head back, "Oliver?" you say and he turned around as fast as you can say OLIVER..."Yes?" he said smiling. You have just realized you haven't said something to Oliver that you'd love to let him hear you say..."Oliver...I love you..."


	16. Chapter 16

Oliver smiled and kissed you. It was one of those kisses that lingers on. It was long, too. "I'm just so overwhelmed. I hope you mean it." He said holding your chin so you're able to look up at him. "Of course, I do. Why wouldn't I mean it. I Really DO love you." Oliver was looking in your eyes. "Ahem...Oliver I think the girl needs to sleep now. You guys act like there's no tomorrow." Angelina said peeking through the door.

Oliver gives a nod to Angelina and she crept back inside. You watch him disappear down the staricase. You walk in the dorm simply feeling like walking on air. You just smile to yourself and Angelina notices you. "So his plan worked huh?" You looked over Angelina very confused. "What?" You say and Angelina laugh. "His, plan. Oliver's...asking you the question.

It worked huh? Because that's one happy fella." She said smiling. "You knew about it?" you say very surprised. "Of course. the twins and I had to give him courage to do it. Shy fella, that Oliver. But he managed to get it out, I bet" You walk over to your bed feeling a bit left out. "Am I the last one to know about this...about everything!" you say. Angelina smiled, "of course.

We wouldn't go spoilin' to good surprise...especially on you...because well...it' FOR you." She said. "Are there any other things I should know about?" you say. You're beginning to doubt Angelina. She was a pretty good secret-kepper. Now you feel like Oliver when he tries to ask Angelina about you and she won't budge or say nothing. "No not at all..." Anglina said fluffing her pillow and pulling up the covers up to her shoulders.

You nod, because you trust her. You then fall back on your bed...practically reliving what just happened tonight. You close your eyes and fall into a deep sleep. The next day you feel Angelina wake you up. "You know we've got classes today." she said waking you up. "Okay I'm up!" you say. So you take a shower and dress up in your robes.

You head down to the Great Hall to grab something to eat. You see that Oliver's there already and he's talking to someone...FLINT! You're eyes widen and you suddenly halt. Angelina looked at what you saw and she, too, stopped. "Um..Alex it's ok. We have to go over there. C'mon. It's just Flint." Angelina said trying to make things easier. But they're not working.

Oliver and Flint aren't the best two people that you can count on getting along. At Quidditch...School...You...just about everything. And its not just the whole house rivalry its practically their personalities and everything else that made them hate each other. It's like the whole Harry and Draco thing. You slowly walk over and before you know it Flint's eyes shifted to you. "Hello my dear." he said making you feel very uncomfortable.

You nod your head, "Hey Oliver." you say. Flint's smile faded. "We were just talking about you." Flint said, and Oliver shot him a look. "Oh really?" you say. "Yes...so I've heard Wood has finally got you, eh? Well...I'm just telling him here is that your too good for him. And all I'm wondering is why do you have to lower yourself to such boy!" he sneered.

You move up closer to him. "Marcus, there is no such thing in what you're saying. If you're talking about being low, you must be talking about YOURSELF!" You shout. And by the time you finish your sentece, all of the people who are in the Great Hall (Breakfast has started...but the teachers weren't there yet)"Besides, if Oliver is low...as you claim, then I say, ALL guys should be LOW if it means acting really respectful amongst others."

You're so insulted. Flint was flushed. "You're gonna regret this Alex. I will show you what you've done is completely wrong!" And Flint stormed off with his group of Slytherins. Oliver grabbed your hand and forced you to sit. "What was that for!" he whispered. "I was insulted! How dare he talk to me like that...AND call you LOW!" You say still pretty pissed off. Oliver gave a laugh under his breathe.

"That just shows me that you can take care of yourself," He said smiling but his smile turned into a very concerened and serious face. "But you have to be careful. People here won't tolerate the stuff you just did. Let's just hope Flint won't do anything stupid. Flint WANTS you! And he's pissed because I've got you." You place your hand on the left side of Oliver's face. "Don't worry. I'll try to behave next time." Oliver laughed. "...You don't have to when your around me..." A smirk formed on his face and you couldn't help but smile and blush. Butterflies filled your stomach again...EVERYTIME Oliver does something Butterflies are always the case.

You will Never get used to them, because Oliver is always surprising you. Inside in your head, Flint's actions filled your mind. He's such a jerk, you think. He better not do anything ridiculous next time! For the rest of the time, You and Oliver ate your breakfast...and played footsie. You started it, which made Oliver gulp...but he gave in because he couldn't resist.

He was laughing and smiling and you were just quiet. It made him look like a madman. People were just wondering what was going on with Wood? But you knew...and it amused you. After breakfast, You and Oliver were flirting in the halls, your hands all over each other. But it was caused to halt into a stop when you hear two people arguing in a corner. Oliver takes your hand, and checks to see who they are.

His eyes widened and whisperesd, "It's Katie Bell and Flint." You looked over and eavesdrop. "I told you to make sure she saw you kiss him!" Flint shouted. "I did! I followed her out of the Great Hall and I did my job!" Katie hissed. "But it didn't work! They're together now...and our plan is ruined." Flint was angry. "I still want my five galleons, Flint. Afterall I caused their month-long fight." Flint nodded, still with the angry look on his face and handed five galleons to Katie. She smiled sarcastically and skipped out. Oliver took your hand and took both of you out where Flint can almost see you. Oliver looked behind his shoulders still walking rather fast. "Oh my god.." you whisper. Oliver halts and looks at you. "I know...Flint is behind all of this. Our fights...Katie...Everything." You just look shocked and stunned. "It's not your fault at all...it's Flint!"


	17. Chapter 17

During Snape's lecture, you can honestly feel Flint's eyes wandering all over you. This is by far the most uncomfortable class you have and would be very glad to skip it. But that is not possible, because you have to pass Potions, therefore skipping it is not an option. You inhale, because you cannot do anything about the situation.

Oliver looks over at Flint and Flint shot him a dirty look. Oliver held your hand, and you give a him a weak smile whil squeezing it slightly. You weren't able to concentrate through the whole lecture. Once class is over, Oliver walked you atleast half of the way to the library. "I have to go. Angelina's back as Chaser. We need to get practice started in a few minutes." He said still holding your hand. You smile at him. "Okay," you say.

"I'll be at the library. Carolyn will be there with me, so you don't have to worry." Inside, you feel terribly worried about walking the rest of the way. "Alright then, I'll see you at dinner." Oliver leans in and kisses you on the lips. You can't help it but smile. You watch him as he walks away until he disappears from your sight.

You turn your heels and walk at a very fast pace. You feel unsafe and bare without anyone by you, now that Oliver has told you what Flint is capable of doing. All of a sudden someone pins you on wall. You look who it is...FLINT. You gasp and give him a dirty look. "What are you doing?" You say trying to budge from his tight grip on your arms. "My...My...My...why are you walking all by yourself in these halls, when you know that I can be just around the corner." He said flashing those horrible teeth of his.

"Let go of me Marcus, I demand you to!" You shout. He just laugh and puts his weight against you. "Not that quick..." He leans in and kisses your neck, because you keep moving your head. "STOP...Please stop this..." you say losing your breathe. With a last catch of breathe you scream, "HELP!" You close your eyes and tears begin to fall. All of sudden you feel Flint's weight off of you. You see George and Fred pull him off.

"What in the bloody hell, do you think you're doing, Flint?" shouted Fred and gave Flint a push. George walked over to you and looked at you very worried. You were sitting on the ground with your back against the wall. "We're just having a chat." lied Flint. George stood up and walked over to Flint. "A chat! You call this a chat! The lady is crying and she's screaming for help...does that sound like a chat to you!" George was angry and practically screaming at Flint.

You have never seen him so mad before. "I see that you two can handle her." Flint said leaving. Fred was about to go after him, but you grab his arm and shake your head, "Are you okay Alex? That Flint is...is...is...oh hell, I can't think of a word that describe his cruelity. Whatever it is...its an understatement." Fred said angrily. The twins walked you to the Common Room, you in the middle. You feel like something's been taken away from you and you feel vulnrable.

George sat with you on the couch, as he gives you some water. Fred went to go get their brooms. They were headed for the Common Room,because they forgot their brooms, when they saw you and Flint. "Stay here, okay? We'll come get you for dinner.

Do not EVER leave Common Room." ordered George. George and Fred are like your older brothers. They care for you so much that you can never thank them enough. The twins walk out of the Common Room. You begin to doze off, and close your eyes, but you're still aware.

Your eyes might be closed, but you are fully awake. All of sudden you can hear somone come in. They have been running, because you can hear them catch their breathe. You keep your eyes closed, listening...Someone begins to caress the side of your face.

In alertness, you stand up. "It's okay...It's okay. It's me." You turn and see Oliver. You have never been so happy to see him. You rush into his arms. "The twins told me what happened. I had to see you. I can't believe Flint would do something so stupid. That's son of B." You feel Oliver's arms wrapped tightly around you...you've never felt this safe before.

THE NEXT DAY

After breakfast you tried to keep yourself from looking at Flint, but you can feel him steal glances. Oliver, Angelina, the twins and you walk to Potions. The most dreadful class you'd love to skip at this time. You all walk and see Flint with his group of Slytherins. You look at Flint, he sees you, smiles at you in a very wicked way and winks. Oliver sees what he has done. You quickly look away. As you begin to pass the Slytherins, Oliver lets go of your hand. "Hey! Flint..." he said, you all look at what Oliver is going to do.

As Flint turns to face Oliver, Oliver punches him squarely on the face. Flint falls back. Olive punches him again. Fred and George rushed to stop Oliver. Oliver gives Flint another hit breaking his nose. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER, YOU HEAR ME!" He said, while Fred ang George draw him away. Flint stood up with blood on his nose.

"Wood, you'll be paying for this after Snape finds out." Oliver shook his head. "Don't you ever use your brain, Flint? Once you tell Snape what I did to you...I'll tell him and Dumbledore what you've done to Alex!" Flint's face flushed. Oliver shook his head and held your hand. He walked pretty fast. You stop halting Oliver. He looks at you.

"Why did you do that Oliver? You'll get in trouble. Flint might want to get back at you." You say very worried. Oliver took both of your hands in his. "Flint deserved it. What he did to you was wrong." He said looking in your eyes, making you feel very difficult to get mad at him any longer. "But Oliver...you are risking your privilages! As Qudditch captain...Quidditch! It's your life!" You say. You completley understand his love for Quidditch and worry about how difficult it would be if he lost his passion. Oliver smils at you and holds the side of your face. "Right now...you're my life..."


	18. Chapter 18

A few days have passed since the Oliver and Flint "arguement" You laugh pleasingly inside your head when you spot Flint around the halls with his broken nose, still bruised and swollen. But behind all has happened, the most vivid memory is what Oliver had said about you.

That "you're his LIFE!" The image of him saying those words repeat themselves in your head, and each time you see it come alive again, full bliss fills you and a broad smile just appears on your face. Does that mean Oliver is willing to give up Quidditch if ever you made him choose between you and the sport he adores? Well...yes, he is. But Oliver IS Quidditch!

You think to yourself. "He lives it...Breathes it...plays it..." and then you came in...This is all so surreal...He once said that "You were the gift that was right under my nose." You close your eyes and imagine the conversation, reapeating itself once again.

"Why didn't you bother opening me, Oliver?" you ask him teasingly. "Because I was waiting...for the right time...and I'm glad I did. It couldn't have turned into something much better than what it was already." You smile to yourself, because Oliver can really say some things that can make you melt...and he doesn't even know it.

You just have a great way on covering up your true intentions...the things that you intend to feel are somehow concealed, which makes it very hard for people to tell what you're feeling. Flint never bothered you again. "Let him try, and I'll personally hit him myself." you think to yourself. Walking by yourself and having some along time while Oliver's not around became something you cherish, now that Flint's out of the way

THE NEXT DAY FOR BREAKFAST

You and Angelina came in the Great Hall and spotted the boys. Angelina nudged you on the arm as she looked at Oliver. You then, head towards Oliver and wrap your arms around his shoulder from the back. He chuckles, "Someone slept good last night."

You procede to sit next to him. "Sure did. I had the greatest image of someone in my head, that made me sleep really peacefully." you say looking very sly. "Well...I hope its me." Oliver muttered in a cocky voice. You look at him and he looks at you. "What if it wasn't you..." Oliver gave you a What? look. You then start to eat, Oliver still looking at you. "Don't worry, it's you." A smile broke on his face.

"I knew it..." mummbled George with toast in his mouth. You smile at him. Then, a pack of owls swooped in the Great Hall. All of them with posts. They started dropping mails, and you recieved one from your parents and sister.

Dear Alex,

Your father and I are very happy that you are having a great time at Hogwarts. Dumbledore has told us that you've been doing very well. Your father cannot wait to meet this Oliver Wood. I am sure that it is giving him jitters, but do not worry. He will not do anything to ruin it for you. I will make sure of it. Well, have fun, dear and write back. We never get tired hearing from you...

-much love, mum and dad

You've told them about Oliver. Your mother seems to be excited, but the over-protected dad of yours is likely to think different. But you don't mind, its just a father's nature...You look over at Oliver as he reads his post. "Oh no.." he said. You look at him very worried. "What's wrong?" you ask. "My mum...she's...she's sick. I need to go visit her." Oliver looked at you. You slipped your hand in his and he squeezed it gently. "You must go, Oliver. She needs you.

I will tell McGonagall. She will understand. Do not worry about Quidditch...it'll be fine." You thought you said all the things that will assure Oliver that everything will be fine while he's gone. He still looks worried. "Oliver?" you say. "What about you?" He whispered. "I'll be alright. You're mother needs you more than me right now.

And I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here...I'll wait for you." Oliver kisses you forehead and pulls you in. "Thank You." As soon as breakfast was over, Oliver got his broom. You walked him outside by the Whomping Willow. He held you closely for about 15 minutes. "I'll write to you as soon as I get there." he said still holding you.

"I'll wait for your post. Oliver, be careful. The winds are pretty strong...Take landing, if you feel like you can't handle it." You are very worried, but Oliver seems to be more worried for you, rather than himself. "Do not worry. I'll be fine...I am a great flyer." He tried to put a smile on your face, but all you could give him was a forced smile. He mounted his broom and kicked-off. He looked back and waved. You waved, back. "Oh God, please be careful..."

It's been two days, and no posts from Oliver. "Where could he be?" you ask Angelina. "Don't worry Alex. He must have taken landing at a close village. The winds are pretty harsh." You agree, but you can't help but worry. All you think about is Oliver out there...somewhere...hopefully not in danger. You weren't paying attention to Snape at all.

You're notebook was blank when you're supposed to be taking notes like everyone else. Then Prof. McGonagall came in. "Severus, may I borrow Miss Alex for a moment." She said. Prof. Snape waved his hand and gestured you to leave. You stood and followed McGonagall. "Follow me please." She said, and walked rather fast. She was silent and you couldn't take it anymore. "What is going on Prof.?" you say stopping. She slowly turned to face you. Her face was pale. "Alex...I'm afraid something has happened to Wood..."


	19. Chapter 19

"What is wrong, Professor? Where's Oliver?" you begin to panic. "He's in the clinic-" but before you can let her finish, you sprint to the clinic, very worried and eagerly seeking Oliver. You arrive and you see Oliver's body at the last bed. You slowly walk toward it, and once you have a better view of him, you put your hand on your mouth and begin to tremble.

"W-w-what happened to him?" you sob as you try to keep the tears from falling. Prof. McGonagall put her hand on your shoulder. You look at Oliver. He is bruised, his clothes are torn and he has a wound on the side of his forehead. "He has not stirred yet. He is unconcious (sp) for now." You look at Prof. McGonagall. "Where did you find him?" you say.

"Hagrid found him in the Forbidden Forest. His broom is getting fixed. We assumed he fell off his broom. Something probably knocked him off. Maybe the wind-" You cannot face the fact that some strong wind blew off Oliver. "NO! Oliver is a great flyer. A mere wind must've not done this to him! You are lying." You cannot contain your temper, and the Prof. understood. She pulls up a chair for you to sit You sit down and held Oliver's hand.

He doesn't move...it hurts you to see him in this state. Madam Pomfrey came in and stopped dead once she saw you. She quickly turned to Prof. McGonagall. "Menerva, Albus said no student is allowed in here to see Mr. Wood." McGonagall assured her that you were acceptable. "Miss Alex and Mr. Wood share something that most of us won't even see in our lifetime.

She will be fine here...Once Mr. Wood does wake, I am sure the first person he'd want to see is her. So, she will stay. Albus has approved of it." These words touched you, because McGongall understood what you and Oliver have. But it doesn't lift enough weight off of you.

"Oh my...well then, Miss Alex you may stay as long as you want. BUT you may not skip any of your classes and meals. You may however, visit him in between classes and stay after them." Madam Pomfrey left you with Oliver. For the night you fell asleep still holding Oliver's hand. He'd stir, twitch and moan in pain. "Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey!" the nurse rushes in with a potion in hand. "He's in pain...please help him..." you say.

Madam Pomfrey just looks at you with a pitied smile. "Oh dear...I'm sorry. This potion only assures him that he sleeps a dream-less sleep. But it doesn't numb his body from pain. I am deeply sorry." She poured the potion in his mouth and Oliver stopped shaking and fell silently asleep. He looks so peaceful once again, but its not the kind of peace that you'd like him to be in. Jolts of pain will come back...and it would again hurt you to see him in such pain.

You caress him, "Oliver...who did this to you? Please be alright...Please..." you cried to yourself to sleep...you do not know that Madam Pomrey had been watching and she feels the strong feelings you have for Oliver...it is true...Not everyone will witness a love such as this. And she is surprised to see that kind of love from two young people...

You wake from the chirpping of the birds and the sun rays on your face. It took you a moment to recognize where you were. You then remember and lift your head to see Oliver. He's still asleep. "Dear...you must go to get some breakfast." You see Madam Pomfrey standing at the end of the bed. "You have classes today...and you don't want to be late."

You stand up and kiss Oliver on the forehead. "Let me know right away if he wakes up." you say silently to the nurse. "I will..." she said trying to smile...but it didn't work. You slowly walk to the Great Hall. You eyes were red...from the crying and Angelina and the twins noticed it. You sat next to Angelina. "Oi! Alex what happened? Are you alright?" You didn't answer them right away. "I'm...I'm fine...Oliver..." they looked at each other and decided to close the subject.

"Here you need to eat." Angelina pushed a plate with toast, pancakes and bacon...and a globlet of pumpkin juice. You didn't touch them, and they were all getting worried. They don't know what happened to Oliver, but you didn't want to get them worried even more...so you keep silent. You're not in the mood for talking to anyone, and you are glad that they understood.

While walking to class, you pass by the clinic. You take a quick glimpse and you see Oliver from the slightly opened door. He was sitting up slowly. You're eyes widened, and rushed inside. "Oliver!" You whisper...and hug him. But you don't feel him hug you back..."Oh my God! Oliver...you're back...I was so worried...But no matter, you're awake! Madam Pomfrey!" You were smiling broadly, and Oliver was staring at you blankly. Then all of a sudden he muttered the words that almost broke your heart..."Oliver?" you whisper...He finally catches your eyes and looks at you with no expression. His mouth opened..."Who are you?"


	20. Chapter 20

You cannot believe what you just heard. You slightly back away from his bed, still not believing what Oliver has asked. "Oliver...it's me!" Madam Pomfrey heard that you're screaming and quickly rushed in. "Oh dear. you're awake!" She looked very worried.

Oliver tried to stand up and walk towards you. Even if Oliver doesn't remember you, a voice inside him tells him that you were a BIG part of him. "I'm...I'm sorry. I don't know what to say. Even if I do want to know you...I can't...I'm sorry...i'm sorry." You back away from Oliver as he walkes up to you. "No..." you whisper. Oliver felt a jolt of pain right in front of you. He felt for his head and saw blood on his had. "Oliver..." you whisper. "Madam Pomfrey he's bleeding." you shout as you catch Oliver, when he began to fall.

"Oh dear..." she helped you place him back to his bed. You backed away witch swelling tears. Oliver was shaking with pain and Madam Pomfrey cleaned his wound. You run out because you couldn't handle what you're seeing. Oliver saw you walk out and began to get up, when the pain became more livid which forced him to stay put.

He watched you run out of the clinic. You find Angelina and the twins sitting in the Common Room. "Alex! Where did you go. We're waiting for you." Angelina exclaimed. You were still strucked and stared blankly up at her. "He doesn't remember me anymore..." you whisper, when tears began to fall from your face. "Oh god...It's Oliver isn't it?" Angelina hugged you and you hugged her back. "What's happened?" George said. "Why's she crying?"

Angelina shot them a look. "Fine...forgive us for worrying." Fred said coldly. "Just go you two...I'll take care of this." Angelina said assuring them. "You will have to tell is tomorrow...we desrve to know. We're her friends too." Fred said. "Alright...Fine...Just go." Angelina lead you back to your dormitory.

You curled up in your bed, Angelina sat at the foot of it. "What happened?" she asked timidly. "They said Hagrid found his body in the Forbidden Forest...he just woke up tonight...but he doesn't remember me. His head...was bleeding...he's been hit. He cannot have just fallen from his broom. Only a fool would say that...He's a great flyer...He doesn't remember me..." You trail off as you wipe the tears from your eyes. "Oh...I'm sorry.

I know that it's hard. I may not know exactly what you're feeling, but all I have to say is that we cannot do anything about it. His memory has been tempered...all you can do is to spend as much time with him...help the boy...I can assure you that you're the one he'd like to help him at this moment. He needs you...more than ever."

You believe Angelina, because it is not his fault...you have decided to help Oliver get back whatever he's not remembering...including yourself. The next morning, you told the twins what happened. "Bloody lie! Oliver is a wickedly good flier. No wind...will knock him off his broom!" exclaimed George. "Do you think he's forgotten about Quidditch?" asked Fred.

"No! That boy loves Quidditch, there is no way..." you look away, kinda taken back at this comment. The twins notices, "Oh no! Not like that, Alex. Oliver loves you, everyone knows it. He's just in need of serious help, that's all." Fred said. "Don't get any other ideas of him not loving you...because we talk...and we know."

A smile formed on your face, which made the twins smile. "There ya go! We need more smiles these days. It's been bloody depressing." You came into the clinic after breakfast. It was a Sunday...so no classes. You can stay the whole day with Oliver, which is great to get things started off. You enter the clinic and see Dumbledore with Prof. McGonagall and Madam Pomrey. They were gathered around Oliver's bed. Dumbledore notices you and smiles. "Ah! MissAlex. We we're just talking about you." You smile slightly to Dumbledore.

He waved his wand and a chair appeared right by Oliver's bed. You take a seat and hold Oliver's hand. He's still asleep. "We've managed to find out that he's been hit, which is probably why he fell off his broom. It was a bludger...a tempered bludger. We do not know at the moment who did it, but the bludger is what hit his head and cause the temporary memory loss." When Dumbledore spok the word 'temporary'...weight was lifted off your shoulders. "Temporary?" you ask. "Yes...temporary. Yet we do not know how long it will last. It may last for a week...a month...even a year."

This doesn't completely lift off all the weight. You've promised yourself that you will start to talk to Oliver about the things he doesn't remember. Talking to him might help...its better than holding a grudge, especially when its not even his fault. Madam Pomfrey and the teachers left, leaving you and Oliver alone. You look at him.

His clothes were different, he was wearing a white shirt...and maybe some jeans, but you didn't know. The blanket was pulled halfway to cover them. Oliver's eyes fluttered opened and shifted to you. You give him a friendly smile, he does the same, yet his smile was a lot more welcoming than yours. "Good Morning, Oliver." you say soflty. "Hello...you're back. I'm sorry about yesterday, but plese forgive me for not-" "Shhh..." you say and he closes his mouth.

"Do not worry about yesterday. Today's a new day, and we will be spending it together...outside if you'd like. You haven't had any fresh air...so I thought a walk might be good. And while we're at it...you can ask me things you wish to know." Oliver broadly smiled. "Today's a great day...a walk with you sounds wonderful." You forgot that your hand was still in Oliver's hand.

He lightly squeezed it which startled you a little bit. 'Why is he being so nice to me...who he knows only as a stranger.' you thought. "My name is Alex. And we're great friends...feel-free to ask me anything you'd like to know about...well...whatever you'd like to know." Oliver smirked...the smirk that just makes you melt. The smirk that made you smile even in the darkest of hours. And it still works. It made you smile. Oliver still holding your hand..."Thank you...gorgeous..."


	21. Chapter 21

For every free-time you have, you're always with Oliver in the clinic. You read to him about all sorts of stuff...especially the subjects on classes that he's been missing. To his much great effort, he's remembered all the academic things he needs in order to pass Hogwarts. You are very happy, yet deep inside of you, a depressing feeling arises everytime he asks you what your name was. It saddens you that he can remember some stuff...but he cannot remember who you are and how much you mean to him or vise versa.

Madam Pomrey had decided to keep Oliver in the clinic, because it is very difficult to have him wandering around the halls aimlessly, not knowing where he really is. However, Oliver remember's your face, but he's having trouble with your name. He remembers Quidditch, thought the twins were very convinced that he never forgot about it in the first place. You and Angelina were drowned in books that mid-afternoon, doing some homework. "I need to find a really good potions book." You nod not even paying attention as Angelina got up...but she came back with a startled face. She grabbed your arm, "You gotta see this."

She ducked under a book shelf, and pulled you. "Look over there..." she gestured her head over the next book case, so you look over. In your horror, you find Pansy Parkinson all over Oliver. She was saying something to him, "...I'm Pansy, you're my lover, and I was yours. You loved me, and I loved you." Oliver looks disgusted and you were pleased. "How do I know you're not lying?" He said pushing off from her grip. "I'm not...and I'll show you." she leaned in and is about to give Oliver a kiss.

You leapt from crouching and dashed to the next shelf. "Stop this non-sense PARKINSON RIGHT NOW!" She went pale at the sight of you and quickly backed away. "I wasn't doing an-" you walked up to her, "Shut UP! I saw what you were doing, and I advise you to leave my sight, unless if you want me to do permanent damgae to your already ruined face!"

You were so angry, the Pansy quickly stormed off. Oliver came to you and held you hand. "She was feeding me lies wasn't she?" he said. You nod, "She tells nothing BUT lies." Then you look at him, "Wait...what are you doing here in the first place?" He scratches his head, "Well, I came to look for you. Because you didn't show up this afternoon to...visit me.

So I snuck off, and asked someone by the name...Harry I think, to help me find you. And then he lead me here...and then that's where that awful girl started speaking to me. I just wanted to know if you were alright, that's all." He was making it so hard for you to stay mad at him for leaving the clinic. And the fact that he left for YOU made it even worse. A soft smile appeared on your face. "No worries, Oliver." And he pulls you in for a hug. Even when he forgets some things, his actions would be exactlly the same.

You had lead Oliver back to the clinic with Angelina. As you leave the clinic for the Great Hall you two hear to distinctive voices...talking about Oliver. You come closer to listen and so does Angelina. "It was me! Yes it was me...who sent that note to Wood, pretendng his dear ol' mum was sick...and then I followed him as he departed the grounds...with my trusty tempered bludger..." and the two voices broke into a cruel laugh.

"It was great fun seeing his poor body fall to the ground. I was aiming for injuries...but memory loss seems a lot better outcome." and the two laughed again. You were so angry and wanted to know who this person was. You come up to see them and to your horror you come face to face with him. "Cedric?" you murmur.

Cedric was talking to Cho about what he had done. The laughter died out and Cedric went pale. You came up storming to Cedric and smacked him across the face...so many times that your hand was numbing and that Angelina had to come and stop you. "You will pay Diggory! You will pay for what you've done to Oliver!" Angelina grabbed your arm and lead you out. You wanted to see Oliver...you don't know why but you felt that you must.

You sprint to the clinic and found him staring out at the lake from the window. He sees you and you run up to him. You reach him and put your arms around him. To your surprise he embraces you back.With almost an eternity, you pull away and he looks at you with the utmost expression. "Oliver...?" you whisper. A soft smile broke on his face. "I have missed you...Alex"


	22. Chapter 22

OLIVER'S THOUGHTS (flashback a bit0

(Oliver staring out the window) This place...it's familiar. I've been here before. WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER! (Looks very angry and disappointed at himself...then sees you coming in) That girl...she's...I know her...her face is familiar...her presence...Alex!

"Oh Jesus, Oliver..." You say wondering and hoping that this is for real...that he has truly remembered you. He smiles softly and looked at you so innocently. "I do...remember you. I have missed you so much. I remember this...everything! I'm at Hogwarts...academics, I remember too...I'm back...and you..." Oliver trails and holds up your chin so your facing him. "You...are mine...You are my angel...My strenghth...My courage...My friend...My Love...My EVERYTHING."

He takes a deep breathe. He looks deep into your eyes, making it look like he can see right through you or atleast read your mind. "Oh Oliver..." You wrap your hands around his neck and he pulls you in for a kiss. A kiss that seems like an eternity, so intense...and passionate, which made you melt right away. Though Oliver was holding on to your waist tightly, so he was the one practically holding you up. "Ahem..."

You gently pull away and looked over your shoulder. Standing by the door was Professor McGonagall, Angelina and Madam Pomfrey. Angelina and Pomfrey had huge smiles on their faces, McGonagall just stared...not in an angry way, just maybe in a there-are-other-people-in-the-room way. You bury your head over Oliver's shoulder blushing...extremely. He was just smiling. "We are glad you are back Mr. Wood. You are then I am assuming ready to make-up those absence?" Oliver groaned.

The thought of working on missing class work was not the best moment he was expecting once he got his memory back. But he nodded and McGonagall shooed you off. Angelina followed closely behind. "You know what Oliver? We're really happy you're back and all...and I am really happy to see my friend this happy." Angelina started. "I know..." Oliver whispered looking directly at you.

You kept your eyes down, but can feel Oliver's eyes upon you, which made it even harder for you to resist to look back at him. "But then again...that means more Practices...LONGER PRACTICES." Oliver laughed, and Angelina groaned. You reach the Great Hall and the twins immidiately see Oliver and waved their hands. "Can I sit with them?" Oliver was asking for your permission.

You nod and smiled at him. He walked over to them and sat down. You and Angelina sat across from them. "Glad to have our good ol' mate back, you know?" started Fred while George patter Oliver's back. You all joked and talked over dinner, just like old times. The talking among the boys didn't stop even at the Common Room. "You know Oliver...Fred and I were extrememely worried about you..." George said slyly. Oliver cocked an eyebrow, "Oh really?" "Oh yea...VERY worried..." exaggerated Fred.

"Yeah, and so since our worries got a hold of us we are now begging you to pay us back with a little vacati-" Oliver cut them off with a slight laugh. "You're kidding right? I mean...thanks for worrying, but I've missed Quidditch...and no vacations." The twins groaned. "Well I'm off...there's no use for convincing Wood anymore." yawned Fred. George followed but nudged you on the way, "Hey Alex, can you please atleast get Oliver to give us a rest?"

You smile at him, "I'm sorry fellas...I think its quite a turn on that he's really into Quidditch." The twins groaned again, while Oliver beamed at you. "Great! He's got her to...she used to be so easy to talk to..." Fred mummbled. "But you know things change, Fred. She's know Wood's girl...so there's nothing we can do." George said, making sure you heard.

"Well...I bet Oliver's gonna get lucky tonight, eh." Fred nudged George and they both laughed. "See ya later, Oliver." winking at him. Oliver flushed scarlet red and you couldn't help to do the same. Angelina walked up after saying good night, which leaves you ...and Oliver...alone. You leave the armchair and sit on Oliver's lap. "Hey..." he said while laughing.

He wasn't expecting it. "Hey to you too." You gently kiss him on the lips, and you let him soak it all in. He picks you up and lays you on the nearby couch by the fire. "When I said I've missed you...i mean I have REALLY missed you." You were lying on the couch with Oliver ontop of you. A very uncomfortable position, but no matter. "Oh really?" you tease. He then begins to kiss your neck, which made you tremble, for he has not done such a thing with you.

He had his hands on your waist and your arms on his back. You close your eyes in pleasure as Oliver sucks on your neck. It tickles you because he knows it, and it's driving you mad. "Oliver...okay...its tickling me...please stop..." you say in between giggles. "Uh-huh, sure." Oliver said his warm breathe on your neck, but he never did stop. Completely ignoring what you just said. He slid his cold hands on your back which made you arch your back. "Oh god!" you murmur. Oliver giggled. "Your hands are so cold..." you whisper to him, as he stops and looks directly at you.

He stands up and you just smile adjusting your shirt. "You better go off to bed..." He said. "Not yet...please." you beg him. You weren't ready for bed yet. You're not sleepy at all. "What do you want me to do then?" He said scratching his head playfully. "I don't know...but do something." You tease. Oliver shrugs and looks around. "I know..." and he grabs your hand and leads you up to the boy's dormitory.

"I'm quite tired...you're not...and you want to be with me right?" he said. You nod smiling in a confused way. "Then follow me...but be quiet." So he opens the door and leads you to his bed which is by a window that overlooks the great lake. "Slip in so noone would see you." Oliver said lifting up the blanket. You take off your shoes and slid in. Oliver slides in making sure noone saw. "What is this idea anyway?" you whisper to him. "I don't know...its just a thought. I can leave if you want...you don't have to sta-" you press your index finger on his lips.

You two were under the covers which made the space very cramp. "Don't talk...just..." and Oliver leans in and kisses you. You two share the most passionate, rough make-out moment you've ever done. Which was steamy and passionate. Oliver's hands were making their way up and down your waist and curves. Your hands on his shoulders.

In almost what seemed like an eternity...you gently pull away while leaving short kisses on his neck. "Wow..." was what Oliver could say. "I better go..." you say. "No, stay. Sleep here. Nothing will happen I promise." His brown-eyes were so hard to resist and you turn your back as he slides his outstretched left arm for your head to rest on. His right arm around your waist, entwined with your hands. Oliver's face was so close, you can feel his hot breathing. "Good night, beautiful." Oliver whispered in your ear. You both close your eyes and while your hearts beat simultaneously...without another word exchanged, you and Oliver both fell asleep...


	23. Chapter 23

Oliver's Thoughts

(He's watching you sleep. He caresses your face with his index finger and moved a couple of strands of hair away from your face.) God, she's beautiful. I'm not worthy for this. She deserves better, I know that. But what made her choose me? What makes her want me? I see nothing. We are not the same. I love her...I know that, she loves me...I know that, too. But why? Why does she love me? This I don't understand. She's been so good to me...I guess I really have fallen for her. I guess this IS love...this is what my parents had...and I want to make it work between me and her. I love her so much, I just want her to know...she means the world to me...(He gives you a light kiss on your forehead and wraps his arms around you, and dozed off to sleep.)

You wake up to a snickering voice. You stil have your eyes closed, you're still under the covers and you feel around for Oliver. He's right next to you, with his hand around your waist...You sigh in relief. You turn around and you see him sleeping. 'Wow...he's really cute...'  
you think to yourself. "Bloody Hell!" you hear someone say. You suddenly skip a beat. "Who's that?" They said. You slightly take a peek...its was Fred and George. "BLOODY HELL!"  
Fred said truly shocked. "Wh-wh-what? wh-wh-?" he was stuttering, while George stood beside him...mouth open.

"Um...Good morning guys." was all you could think of. "Please...be quiet." you tell the two. "No worries, everyone's gone off to breakfast...its just us and Oliver...and you." You were somewhat glad it was the twins. It would have been worse if it was someone else. Oliver was still asleep. You slowly got off his bed, trying not to wake him up. You get up and pick up the robe by the foot of his bed. The twins were watching you carefully. "What?" you say to them.

A grin broke from their faces. "Nothing..." Fred said, grinning and nudging Fred. You finally get what they're thinking. "Oh!...No! You nasty boys...My god...I just-I...was...No...you two better not be thinking what I think you're thinking." you tell them. "Of course not." George said still grinning. It was highly not believable. "Nevermind...you better not mention this to anyone, both of you." you growl at them in a very friendly way.

"Absoloutely. Alex, you go on then, we'll just have a little chat with Wood here." Fred said with a wink. You rolled your eyes and looked at Oliver. He was still sleeping...and a little grin was on his face. Butterflies arose in your stomach, but for some reason, you liked the feeling. You got to your dorm and took a shower. You got dressed and then you spot a note on your bed. You go over your bed and picked up the letter. It was from your parents. You open it up and it reads:

Dear Darling,

We have news for you...Please keep in mind, while I'm writing this letter to you, that your father and I have been very proud of you. The news is that the Ministry has promoted your father. We are thrilled...but it also means that we have to move to Paris, since his firm is there. I am so sorry if it breaks your heart that we have to move. You will be going to another school there Beuxbaton, I think will be the school. Please...understand. We love you, and we have notified Dumbledore. We will come pick you up On Monday. (It's Friday today) I'll see you soon, Alex.

-Love, Mum and Dad

You tremble and drop the note. You cannot breathe, you're in a state of shock. It seems as if your world was breaking apart. The first person yout thought of was Oliver. What will he do? This thought cannot leave your mind and you begin to breakdown and cry. Angelina came in the door. "Alex,where were you-" Angelina saw you crying sitting on the floor leaning on your bed. "Oh god, what happened? Is everything, alright? Are you okay?"

She kneeled next to you. You hand her the letter, and she began to read it. Angelina too, dropped the paper and clasped her hand over her mouth. "No..." she whispered. "You can't go..." You wonder how you're ever gonna tell Oliver. You're gonna hurt him for sure, and it bothers you. Through the whole day, Angelina talked to you about what to do and how.

"You have to tell him either way," she said making a good point. "You can't just act like everything's alright, and then disappear." You look away, and then back at her. "I know I have to tell him, and what's bothering me is how he's going to act." Deep inside you know that you must tell him now, and you two have agreed you will.

"He's out in the Common Room, with Fred and George." Angelina said. You and Angelina walked out. Your fave cannot hide the sadness. "Hey, there she is!" called out Fred which made Oliver's happy face look up at you. "Hi." you say, trying to smile. "Um..Oliver, can I talk to you, please." You tell him. "Sure." He said and he stood up and you walked ahead, out of the Common Room. "Where are we going? and why are you walking so fast?"

Oliver said grabbing your hand. He looks at you and you started to cry, a tear fell from your cheek. You try not to look at him, because you know if you do you'll breakdown again. "What's wrong?" Oliver said walked closer. "Oliver...I...I..." you cannot find the right words, so you hand him the letter. He begins to read it.

At the end he looks out and crumbles the paper and throws it. You know he's mad...and disappointed. "Why? Why?" he begins to say. "I'm sorry, Oliver. I'm so sorry." you sob, Oliver walks closer to you and puts his arms around you. You press your hands on his back. "Why, now? Why do you have to leave?

You're the only good thing that has happened to me while I've been here. Why does that have to be taken away? Have I done anything wrong, for a punishment like this?" You can't believe what he's saying. Is he really blaming himself for your leaving? "Oliver, NO! It's not you...don't ever blame yourself for something you never did.

I want you to know, that you didn't do ANYTHING for this. You don't deserve this...and I don't deserve you...you will find someone better who will treat you right and you wouldn't have to be able to go through sadness. It's me-" He cut you off and pulled away and he began to pace around. "No...you're only saying that to make me feel better, when you leave.

Yeah, sure, most fellas can just forget about their girls like that...but you different." He stops and looks at you. "You're different...to me...you're...you're...when you leave, there will be nothing for me here. Maybe Quidditch as you all might say, but that's not true. YOU...you're the reason." He puts his hands on his head. You walk toward him.

"Oliver...I can't do anything about it. And the last thing I need is us fighting before I leave. I want you to last in here...in my heart...wherever I am, you're always gonna be with me...anywhere I go, you're there...I won't forget you. I promise.

So, please be strong for me right now, and lets just...make things better, take advantage of the weekend..." you tell him. "...Okay...I will. We'll spend the remaining days together-" he tells you. "-As much as possible?" you say holding his face so he's looking at you. "As much as possible..." He says. And you kiss him, and he kisses you. You two kiss each other, and everytime he kisses you it just feels like heaven. It's YOUR heaven. You pull off gently.

"I'm gonna miss that you know." and you smile at him, though inside its killing you. Oliver held you tightly and close as you make your way back to the Common Room. You see that the twins are wearing sad faces as well, and Angelina probably had told them.

"Look...Alex, we're really bummed that you're leaving. We promise to make these last days better for you." George said. You place a hand on his shoulder and softly smile. "Thanks, George. You two have been great to me." They tried to smile.

Through your classes, you cannot pay attention, but decide not to, since its no use. Paris...you think, its gonna be a while since I see Oliver again. And it kills you...its already slowly killing you. For dinner, you came in with the Angelina, and you sit next to each other.

You look for Oliver and he wasn't there. "George, Fred, where's Oliver?" you ask them. They looked at each other. "He's...He's...um..." George said..."-Quidditch." finished Fred. "Yeah, Yeah. Quidditch, you know Wood." they began to eat again.

You weren't hungry and played around with your food. You went straight to sleep, because you didn't feel like talking to anybody else...not even Oliver. The next day, Saturday...you and Angelina walked around the school grounds and talked. About things, and it made you laugh, to tell stories. You and Angelina never really talked this much, but it was great.

You didn't see Oliver the rest of the day, too. You we're beginning to feel disappointed. The twins tried avoiding you, too. It made you feel angry. That night...you came back from the library, and told Hermione about your leaving. She was, one of your friends, too.

When all of a sudden you see Oliver. "Oliver?" you say and he looks at you. "There you are." he said and walked over and gave you a kiss on the cheek. "Where have you bee-" he cut you off. "Don't worry about that. I have something for you...a surprise..." he said smiling. He took your hand and lead the way...


	24. Chapter 24

Oliver lead the way...i your head you are totally lost and confused, having no clue what Oliver's up to. He leads the way out of Hogwarts and into a place you've never been before, it was still in the grounds but you weren't too familiar with the place. You go through Hagrid's hut and find yourself staring at a little cottage, very homy-looking and it stood by the lake. The lake that you often catch Oliver looking at. "What is this?" you whisper. Oliver smiles at you, "Go on..." you head for the hut and you slowly open it.

There...inside was nothing like the outside. It looked much grander. There was a fireplace, already lit, candles lit, a couch nearby, a table and a bed. Over the bed hung transparent drapes, and white and red rose petals were scattered all over the place. You stood, in awe...in shock...in amazement...your heart literally skipped a beat. "Do you like it?" Oliver said holding your waist from behind you. "Oh...Oliver...this is...gorgeous...it's ...it's...wonderful.."

Oliver laughed under his breathe because he knows you like it from the way you talked. "It's for you...I wasn't in the castle...because of this. The twins tried to cover for me." You smirk at him, "Oh they did a wonderful job. I didn' expect a thing." you say sarcastically. Oliver laughed. "Am I allowed to spend the night here?" you say walking Oliver to the couch and sat down. "Yeah...that's what the bed is for." he said. "You'll be sleeping there."

Oliver sits next to you and puts his arm around you. You feel a little feisty tonight, and decided to play around. "Me? Alone in that bed, tonight?" you ask Oliver. "Well...yeah, I'll be nearby at Hagrid's. It'll be fine, trust me." Oliver was smiling. He was obviously not catching up with what you were thinking. You turn to him and whisper in his ear, "...But that won't be fun..." and you begin to nibble his ear playfully.

He gulped and played with your hand, that rests on his lap. "Oh really?" He turns to you so you're looking in his wonderful, brown-eyes. "What are you thinking?" he asks. You smirk at him, "I don't know. What am I thinking?" you tell him. Oliver leans over and lays you down on the couch. "I don't know...maybe this..." and he kisses you passionately, and you're aroused by this, because the feeling of his hands pinning you down was undesecribable.

"Wait..." You tell him and you stand up. You take both his hands and walk over to the bed. You stand closer to Oliver wrapping your hands around his neck. He started kissing your neck, while swaying slowly. "Are you sure, you want to do this? I mean...I really am comfortable at Hagrid's.

He's said he's gonn go into town anyw-" You kiss him cutting his sentece short. "Shh...haven't we slept in the same bed already? Then why is this any different?" you playfully tell him. "Well, because we're out of school...and...ahem...things might happen." He was looking rather nervous which made you wanted to tease him more. "Well...don't you want those 'things' to happen, Oliver Wood?" you looked him in the eyes, with a serious face. He has one too.

He couldn't resist and kissed you, passionatley. You slowly fall back on the bed, Oliver guiding your every curve so that you're as comfortable as can be. You kiss for minutes, until you pull off. "Oh, Oliver...I want you, NOW...I cannot forgive myself if I don't have it first with you. It'll haunt forever if its not with you." you tell him in his ear. Oliver's heart skipped a beat. "Are you sure?" He said, looking in your eyes. "Yeah, I'm positive. I don't care anymore...I just want...you." he softly smiled. "And I've BEEN wanting you. You have no idea.

There was never a time when I couldn't have thought about it happening, whenever I look at you. You can't blame me, I'm a guy. But I really want to make sure you want it." You nod and his soft smile turned into a playful smirk. "Alright then." So you two begin to make-out while he lead you under the soft, silk covers. Oliver lays your head down on the pillow and you stare at his brown-eyes. You feel that you can trust Oliver and that trust made you decide that HE MUST be the first one you make love to.

You shed all your clothes as if it was the most natural thing you've ever done. Even if it was your first time, the nervous feeling was gone...it was nowhere to be found and you were happy. He kisses you slowly and looks up. With a look asking if you were ready. You kiss him and nod. He burries his face on your neck, kissing it, and he thrusts it inside you.

You feel as if you can't catch your breathe, though it was pleasureable. Oliver's pace was slow, and it made you want him to quicker his pace. He was teasing you because the slow pace made you moan his name loads of times, which he loved hearing. "God, Oliver...dammit...faster..." you tell him in breaths. He looks up at you with eyes full of pleasure.

"As you wish..." and he thrusts it in and pulled it out and back in, with such pace that you just had to wrap your legs around him to keep up. You press your fingers on his back and he burried his face over your neck has hands on your waist. The breeze was cold, and the weather was quite chilly outside, but everything...the friction, the passion, the heat between you and Oliver, made everything felt as if the temperature was about to bust. In one last thrust, you moan his name and it was all over. The pleasure of course lingered on all over you and Oliver.

You fell asleep right in his arms just like the other day. But there was something a lot better than this. You think to yourself, that it will be over soon. Like they say, "All good things must end sometime." This saddens you. This passion you had for Oliver was locked up inside of you, and you feel bad that you're only have shown him for a limited time.

You wake up the next morning, the sun on your face. You roll around and it startles you to find yourseld alone in the cottage. You hurrily walked out of the cottage just the silk sheets wrapped around you. You were so scared where he has gone. Then you see him sitting against a tree looking over the lake...You slowly walk towards him. "Good morning..." you tell him. He looks over a bit startled. "Oh you're awake. I'm sorry, I just wanted to come out, I didn't want to wake you up." He looks up and down at you and has seen that you only have the sheets on.

"My God, woman...what were you thinking coming out here in only that. Did you miss me THAT much?" He said smiling. He was obviously teasing you. "Fine...then. I guess I should just go back inside." you turn around and walked back. "Hey! I was only kidding." Oliver said standing up from the tree to try and catch up to you. You walk back in and grab your clothes. Oliver barges in. You were behind something where you can change your clothes and noone would see.

You turn around and you were heading out of the door when Oliver grabs your hand. "Where do you think you're going?" he said. "Eat...Breakfast. I'm starving. I was pretty worked up all night, you know." you say. "What? Oh..yeah, breakfast." Oliver summoned something and over the window came rushing in food, and it was all put down over my the table.

"You know, we're eating here." So you two eat and talk. "I was worked up last night too. Not only you. You were lying down the whole time!" Oliver said. "I'm not a machine woman." This made you laugh. "Alright then. I guess we won't do it tonight, since you're tired." you fake smile and continue eating. "Wait...you never said anything about tonight.

I thought it was just last night." he was trying to take back what he has just said, in order for you to forgive him. "Don't worry. If I'm in the mood - then sure, why not..." Oliver laughed and you did too. "Well, you better since, it's gonna be better. It's your last night here..." Oliver trails off and the smile faded off his face and yours. "...yeah. It's gonna be my last night..." the all of a sudden, things got a little un-comfortable between you two.

There was a silence. "Oliver?" you say, you couldn't stand it...it was driving you mad. He looked up at you. "I want you to know...that this will not be the last time we're gonna be together." Oliver took a deep breath. "It won't be...that I promise. I'll come looking for you if I have to, wherever you are." you give him a soft smile.

After breakfast you went to go on a little broom ride around the lake with Oliver. "You know this bring back memories..." You tell him. "Yeah..i know. The Yule Ball. That was great..." he said. You held on tight and everything was perfect. You can see your hanky that you've given him for Christmas wavering at the tip of his broom. After the broom-ride you two have decided to spend time with the twins.

You held hands and you spot them. "George! Fred!" They started to run towards you. "Alex! Where were you? They're here. They've come to pick you up." at first it was a blur, then you hear a very familiar voice. "Darling! There you are." it was your mother and right beside her was your father, with Dumbledore and McGonagall. "Time to go dear.

I know we're supposed to be here tomorrow, but plans changed." You were speechless. "C'mon now, your baggages and everything are in the carriage." All of you walked at the front door of Hogwarts. The door you've entered and left every year with Oliver, since first year, standing beside him, but now, you're leaving he's holding your hand, though you're never coming back. Your parents shook th teacher's hand and they come over to Oliver.

"Thank you for being there for our daughter." You dad said. You're a bit surprised, but it all was covered by the sadness of leaving. You turn to the twins. "Oh god! I do not know how to say thank you to you two. You have been like my big brothers, I truly appreciate it. I love you two both to death!" You give them both hugs. "We're here for ya!

You're like our sister, now...since you've never really spilled the beans on us...EVER, and just write to us, alright? We'll be waiting." George said. Fred just smiled. Then you see Angelina running. She comes up to you and hugs you.

"Oh Alex! I'm gonna miss you so much. Write always alright?" she said tearing up. "I will..." and you turn to Dumbledore and McGonagall. They bid you farewell and good-luck...then you turned to Oliver. He was staring blankly on the ground. "Well...this is it..." he said looking up at you. You begin to breakdown, you cannot help it. "Yeah, it is." you take both of his hands and held it tight. "Oliver, I want you to know that ever since we've met, you've been a special part of my life, especially now.

You're a BIG part of my life and I am going to miss you...badly. I will stay if I can for you...but I cannot. But please, don't hold anything back for me. If you feel as if you want something...or someone, go for it. I will not have you pulling yourself back from anything because of me. I want to see you happy..." you lift up his face so he's facing you.

"I...will...miss you, so much." you tell him. He wasn't saying a word, just looking into your eyes. But you feel as if it was enough, and whatever he needed to say had already been said. You kiss him softly on the lips for one last time. He held you close, never wanting to let go. But he knows he had to. He walks you over to the carriage, holding your waist. "Oliver...thank you." you tell him.

You get on and the carriage begins to move. You look back and popped your head out of the window. Then you see Oliver...he was sprinting to your carriage. He was saying something...and then you were able to touch his hand, and was close enought to hear him say what he needed to say.

"I LOVE YOU, Alex..."

And then he couldn't ran any faster. "Oliver Wood...I love you! And I will always will..." you shout as his image began to fade as the carriage pulled away from Hogwarts...


End file.
